one piece
by floradu73
Summary: salut sa se passer au lycée. a des couple comme le luna et ZOrobin et d'autre bien sur. laisser moi vaux impression svp. chapitre 23 enfin arriver.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour je m'appelle rose je suis lycéenne et je vais dans des nouveaux lycées qui s'appellent one pièces. Mes cousines sont déjà là-bas se sont Nami Kosuki et Nojiko kosuki.

Mes parents : rose debout c'est l'heure tu vas dans ton nouveau lycée.

Rose : non je ne veux pas y aller je connais personne.

Ma mère : bon j'ai compris " retire la couette et la sort du lit" maintenant tu sors du lit.

Rose : bon j'ai compris " se leva et alla s'habiller" je n'ai pas faim je pars à plus.

Arriver devant le lycée plein de jeune se retrouver. J'aller voir en quelle classe j'étais d'un coup une fille me tomba dessus.

Rose : tu ne peux pas faire attention toi.

? : Ton un problème la petite déjà j'ai un nom et c'est boa.

Rose : bon ce n'est rien aller à plus.

Boa : dit moi tu es nouveau t'en quelle classe.

Rose : en 1B et toi ?

Boa : pareil aller vient je t'emmène à la classe.

Rose : merci c'est gentil.

Arriver en classe tout le monde me regarder.

Le prof : bonjour entre peux-tu te présenter à ta classe.

Rose : euh oui monsieur. Bonjour je m'appelle Rose Kosuki.

Le prof : va t'assoir à cote de Zorro qui est au fond.

Rose : oui j'y vais.

? : Rose c'est toi mais comment son se fait que tu viennes ici.

Rose : eux désoler mais te qui.

? : Et Ba alors tu ne reconnais pas ta cousine Nami.

Rose : Nami c'est toi ta changer dit moi.

Nami : et oui tout comme toi.

? : tu la connais alors.

Nami : et oui c'est ma cousine je Viens de le dire luffy.

Luffy : désoler mais je n'avais pas compris.

Nami : baka "tape luffy sur la tête".

Luffy : est tu fais mal c'est bon désoler Nami.

Le prof : bon s'est fini vos parlers après les cours ai-je bien été claire tous les 3.

Luffy Nami et Rose : oui monsieur.

Le prof : commençons le cours de maths.


	2. Chapter 2

Le prof : luffy ton carnet.

Luffy : oui monsieur.

Nami : baka toujours le premier à se faire remarquer.

Luffy : est tu m'as fait mal.

Nami : bien fait.

Dring, dring

Nami et luffy : vient on va te présenter aux autres.

Rose : oui je vous suis mais Zorro ne va pas se perdre.

Nami : à si. Luffy va chercher Zorro.

Luffy : j'y vais de ce pas à toute suite.

Nami et Rose : a toute suite.

Dans le cours de récré

Nami : salut tout le monde je vous présente rose ma cousine.

? : Bonjour moi c'est Robin.

? : Bonjour moi c'est Vivi.

? : Salut moi c'est Ussop.

? : Salut moi c'est Franky.

? : Salut moi c'est Chopper.

? : Salut rose chérie moi c'est Sanji.

Rose : Salut à tous.

Rose : Nami pourquoi Sandy me dit rose chérie ?

Nami : il dit sa à toutes les filles.

Rose : a ok.

Luffy : Ba j'ai retrouvé Zorro il c'était encore perdu.

Zorro : Bon par la perne de le dire à tout le monde.

Rose : trop Mdr vautre groupe.

Luffy : alors tu veux en faire partie.

Rose : avec plaisir je vais bien mais éclater avec vous.

? : Luffy ça va.

Luffy : salut Ace oui ça va et toi.

Ace : oui alors on ne me présente pas la nouvelle.

Nami : si c'est rose ma cousine.

Ace : ta cousine enchantée moi c'est ace.

Rose : moi de même ace.

? : Rose c'est toi. Et Ba t'a bien changé.

Nami : ta vue elle est trop belle maintenant.

Rose : eut le suivi perdu c'est attendu que je retrouve.

Nami : alors ta trouvée.

Rose : ces cheveux bleus c'est toi Nojiko.

Nojiko : et oui cousine.

Rose : trop contente de te voir alors comment va ton n'amoureux pas par depuis.

Nojiko : eut on verra son plus tard je dois parti.

Rose : Nami pourquoi elle est partie comme ça.

Nami : bon on part en cours la prof va gueuler.

De retour en cours

Prof : contrôle surprise.

Luffy : quoi encore vous le souler avec tous les contrôles.

Prof : luffy 5 heures de colle.

Luffy : encore et Bâ je n'ai pas fini l'année moi.

Nami : ma madame c'est vrai quoi tous les jours vous nous mettaient un contrôle.

Prof : quand vous aurez fini de me fait chier.

Nami : Ba la je crois que vous rêver.

Prof : Zorro arrête de dormir.

Zorro : quoi déjà le matin.

Rose : non ont et en cours de Français.

Zorro : Ba réveille-moi à la fin du cours stp.

Rose : oui bien sur.

À la fin des cours de la journée.

Roses : Nami dit moi ils sont toujours comme sa la prof.

Nami : oui toujours a piété un câble pour rien.

Rose: Ba ça c'est cool.

Nami: oui même trop bien.

Rose : dit moi j'ai remarqué que tu étais très proche des luffy.

Nami : eut pourquoi tu dis sa on est juste de bon ami. 'Peut rouge'.

Rose : trop chou on dirait un couple.

Nami : je voudrais bien. 'Dit tout bas'

Rose : quoi tu as dit quelque chose.

Nami : je n'ai rien dit. Bon t'arriver chez toi à demain rose.

Rose : bon alors a demain Nami.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin aller au lycée sur le chemin le croisa Zorro et luffy.

Rose : salut les mecs.

Luffy et Zorro : salut rose.

Rose : comment aller vous.

Luffy : très bien.

Zorro : grever.

Rose : à ok tu vas encore dormir si j'ai bien compris.

Luffy : il fait toujours ça c'est son habitude.

Zorro : en quoi sa te gène.

Rose : en rien suite que je vais devoir supporter de les crier des profs.

Luffy et Zorro tuent n'as pas fini de les entendre.

Rose : ce n'est pas gagne avec eux.

Arriver devant le lycée

Nami : salut luffy.

Luffy coucou Nami.

Rose : bon je vous laisse à tout.

Nami et luffy : à toute rose.

Nami : dit moi luffy que pence tu de ma cousine.

Luffy : une fille cool.

Nami : et dis-moi juste une petite question.

Luffy : pose ta question.

Nami : eut t'aime une fille.' En rougissent'.

Luffy : oui j'aime une fille. 'Un peu rouge'.

Nami : bon allons en cours.

Arriver en cours de S.v.t

Prof : sortes valent cahier on va disséquer un lapin.

Luffy : trop cool j'adore ça.

Nami : à c'est dégouté.

Rose : Nami au secours je ne peux pas faire sa.

Zorro : quoi déjà le matin.

Rose : à toi tu choisis bien le moment tien disséqué ça pour moi.

Zorro : et bas vive les filles des trouillardes.

Nami : baka "tape Zorro ".

Zorro : bon compris sorcière.

Rose : baka.'tape Zorro' ma cousine et pas une sorcière.

Zorro : si comme toi.

Nami et Rose : baka "tape Zorro'".

Zorro : aie non mais ça ne va pas toutes les 2.

À la fin des cours en allant au parc avec tout le groupe.

Boa : salut rose comment ça va.

Nami : tienne la vipère.

Rose : salut boa.

Nami : quoi tu la connais.

Rose : oui c'est elle qui ma emmener en cours.

Boa : luffy d'amour.

Luffy : salut boa.

Nami :'en colère'. Abonnée Ba moi je pars tu viens Robin.

Rose : je viens avec vous.

Nami : oui vient.

Part verre un café.

Nami : que je la déteste cette vipère.

Robin : moi de même.

Rose : eu moi je n'ai rien compris dire moi tout.

Nami : oui boa et amoureuse de luffy et ça m'énerve.

Robin : et ça pote Pandora.

Rose : vous ne seriez pas jalouse.

Robin et Nami : non pas du tout. 'Toute rouge'.

Rose : bon moi j'ai compris.

Nami : compris quoi.

Rose : vous êtes tous les deux amours.

Robin : toute faisons eux non.

Nami : oui c'est sur.

Rose : à bas beau "tapé Nami et Robin".

Nami et Robin : est mais pourquoi tu fais ça.

Rose : vous conte abandonner aussi vite.

Nami et Robin : eurent non.

Rose : à bas ça c'est mieux alors toussé chez moi ce soir.

Nami et Robin : eurent pourquoi sa.

Rose : je vais inviter les mecs.

Nami et Robin : ok mais te parent.

Rose : partir en vacances pour la semaine.


	4. Chapter 4

De retour au parc

Rose : Re tout le monde dites-moi je fais une fête chez moi.

Boa : je peux venir.

Rose : non ma cousine t'aime pas alors je ferrais de même.

Boa : à oui pff trop conne tu vas avoir des en merde.

Rose : je men foutue vipère.

Luffy : pas de souci.

Zorro : moi je viens aussi.

Vivi : je viens.

Chopper : moi aussi.

Ussop : de même.

Sandy : moi, aussi je viens rose chérie.

Franky : de même.

Nojiko : trop cool je viens.

Ace : je viens aussi.

Rose : bon à tout venait à 19h00.

Tousse : ok a tout.

De retour cher moi je préparais tout jeux, bouf, film.

D'un coup entendit toc.

Toc, toc, toc

Rose : j'arrive. Ouvre la porte'.

Nami : coucou me voila.

Robin : moi aussi.

Rose : trop beaux vaux robes.

Robin et Nami : merci.

Luffy : coucou moi aussi je suis arrivé.

Zorro : moi aussi.

Rose : Bas entrée.

Ace : moi aussi.

Ussop : et oui de retour.

Chopper : de même.

Vivi : et moi je suis là aussi.

Rose : Bas entre donc tousse.

Sandy et Franky : et nous aussi.

Nojiko : moi aussi.

? : Bonjour a toussé.

Rose : coucou Nojiko et c'est qui avec toi.

Nojiko : Ba tue ma demander de te présenter mon petit copain.

Rose : a oui et il s'appelle comment ?

Nojiko : il s'appelle Marc.

Tousse : enchanter.

On commence les jeux

Nami : on se fait une action ou vérité.

Robin : oui.

Rose : grave trop bien.

Tous les autres : on est parti.

Rose : Vivi tu commences.

Vivi : luffy action ou vérité ?

Luffy : action.

Vivi : embrase Robin.

Luffy : bon d'acore. 'Arrivées verrait Robin et l'embrase sur la joue'.

Vivi : ta tricher.

Luffy : non ton pas pressier.

Vivi : a oui merdé.

Luffy : Sandy action ou vérité.

Sandy : vérité.

Luffy : eut aimes-tu une fille du groupe ?

Sandy : oui pourquoi.

Luffy : dis-je veux savoir.

Rose : luffy c'est une question par 2.

Luffy : a merdé pas juste.

Sandy : Nami action ou vérité.

Nami : vérité.

Sandy : qui aimes-tu ?

Nami : eut "très rouge".

Sandy : Ba dit.

Nami : je suis amoureuse de.

Luffy : bon tu accouches.

Nami : je suis amoureuse de luffy "parti en courant dans ma chambre".

Sandy : Nami chérie aime luffy. 'Pleure'.

Luffy :'eut un peu rouge' j'ai bien entendu elle m'aime.

Rose Baka bas oui "tapé luffy sur la tête".

Luffy : et elle est partie où ?

Rose dans ma chambre.

Robin : bas si elle dit la vérité moi aussi.

Vivi : et c'est quoi la vérité.

Robin : "toute rouge" eut je suis amoureuse aussi.

Vivi : de qui ?

Robin : eu de Zorro. 'Parti sûr là terrasse'.

Zorro : a pour une révélation sans et une à temps moi au moins robin.

Dans la chambre

Nami : je suis une idiote.

Luffy : non te pas une idiote.

Nami : a non tu ma retrouver.

Luffy : pas dur demandé a rose.

Nami : elle avait tout prévu.

Luffy : prévu quoi ?

Nami : si rose a fait cette fête c'est pour qu'on vous dise nos sentiments.

Luffy : c'est une bonne idée.

Nami : tu trouves.

Luffy : oui enfin maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes.

Nami : mais tu aimes une autre fille.

Luffy : c'est fille c'est toi je t'aime Nami "la prend dans ses bras".

Nami : moi aussi "embrasse luffy tendrement".

Du côté de Robin et Zorro.

Zorro : Robin tu es là.

Robin : oui je suis dernier le murait.

Zorro : dit moi c'est vrai ce que tu as dit.

Robin : c'est la vérité.

Zorro : moi aussi je t'aime.

Robin : arrête de mentir.

Zorro : non c'est vrai je t'aime. ' Sa proche de Robin et la prend dans ses bras'.

Robin : alors pourquoi tu souris souvent à pandora.

Zorro : pour qu'arrête de me souler. ' Embrasse tendrement robin'.

Robin : je sais plus quoi dire. 'En embrassent Zorro'.

Zorro : si, veux-tu être ma petite amie.

Robin : oui.

Quand il revenait dans le salon on était toussé endormi.

Ils se sont installés dans les chambres pour la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin quand tout le monde se levait.

Nami : euh luffy tu dors encore.

Luffy : non je te regarde.

Nami : et si en descendais les voir.

Luffy : bonne idée.

Arriver dans le couloir il croisa Robin et Zorro.

Robin : salut les amoureux.

Zorro : salut vous 2.

Nami et luffy : salut à vous 2.

Robin : vous allez ou comme ça.

Nami : Bas ont décent voire les s'autre.

Zorro : à nous aussi.

Arriver en bas il allait dans le salon où il découvre beaucoup de choses.

Nami :'arriver prés de Vivi'. Ou, ou réveil toi.

Vivi : mais ça ne va pas la tête.

Nami : si très bien.

Vivi : pourquoi tu me réveilles comme ça ?

Nami : regarde sur qui tu es ?

Vivi : ah ! Sur Franky.

Nami : a ba beau.

Chopper : pas finit ce bordel le.

Ace : ou merde voudrait encore dormir.

Vivi : a oui alors pourquoi tu dors avec Rose.

Ace : et ça te fait quoi.

Nami : attend que mon cou se réveille.

Ace : pourquoi ça elle va rien dire ?

Rose : maman au secours j'ai dormi avec un mec.

Nami : à tu te réveillais.

Rose : pourquoi ta dort avec moi ?

Ace : eut " rouge" c'est la seule place qui rester.

Rose : a oui et à côté de chopper.

Ace : je n'avais pas vu.

Nami : Rose c'est finir va te laver à la place.

Rose : PK il est quelle heure.

Vivi : il est bientôt 10 heures.

Rose : quoi vite faut que je parte.

Nami : Ba va nous en reste ici.

Partir à sa cour de gymnastique rythmique.

Rose : désoler pour le retard.

Prof : et Ba dit donc c'est la première fois que sa t'arrive.

Rose : eu oui j'ai fait la fête oubliée de me réveiller.

prof : pour la Paine tu feras 7 tours de terrain en plus.

Rose : oui madame.

Après le cours j'allais rentrer quand.

Homme 1: Salut beauté.

Rose : te qui toi ?

Homme 2: trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves.

Rose : quoi vous était 2.

Homme 1 et 2: et oui petit.

Rose : bon allait barrer-vous.

Homme 1 et 2 : non on a une mission à faire.

Rose : que merde. 'Part en courant'.

Homme 1: attrape-la vite.

Rose : lâche- moi petit con. 'Tape.'

Homme 2: toi reste là ma petite. 'L'attrape la plaque contre le mur'.

Rose : mais laissez-moi tranquille.

Homme 1: boa avait raison elle est bien pour faire mu muse avec.

Rose : quoi c'est boa qui a fait sa.

Homme 2: bon voyons ce que tu portes en dessous de ta jupe.

Rose : au secoure.

Homme 1 : tu peux toujours crier personne ne viendra te chercher.

Zorro et luffy : lâcher là toute suite.

Homme 1 et 2 : quoi comment vous nous avaient retrouvés.

Luffy : on a entendu les crie de Rose.

Homme 1 : mes bons on a eu ce qu'on voulait.

Homme 2 : viens on se tire.

Après il mon ramener chez moi.

Nami : PK rose et dans cet état.

Zorro : elle sait faite agresser.

Nami : quoi par qui.

Luffy : par 2 mecs.

Rose : c'est boa qui les a envoyés.

Robin : quoi cette vipère.

Nojiko : attend les va m'entendre cette pute.

Ace : moi je veux être de la partie.

Nami : pourquoi sa ?

Ace : personne la touche c'est comme ça.

Robin : à Ba beau je crois avoir compris.

Luffy : compris quoi.

Zorro : oui tu parlais de quoi mon cœur.

Robin : rien bébé.

Luffy : mais dites-moi.

Nami : mon cœur tu ne peux pas comprendre ton frère.

Luffy : bébé ne la comprend rien.

Rose : de quoi tu parles.

Nami : même mon cou n'a rien compris.

Robin : faux qu'elle le trouve toute seule.

Rose : que je comprenne quoi au juste.

Nami : bon et si on alla aller voir c'est con pour lui régler sont contés.

Rose : moi je n'ai pas la forme.

Nami : bon bas reste a la maison.

Rose : qui veut rester avec moi ?

Chopper : moi je reste.

Ussop : moi aussi.

Rose : c'est gentil les mecs.

Ace : pas de bêtise sinon je vous tue.

Chopper et Ussop : oui ace.

Parti au parc ou boa je trouvais avec les autres.

Nami : toi le pouf je vais te nique.

Boa : a oui pourquoi sa.

Robin : ta envoyer des mecs violer rose.

Boa : qui vous dit ça.

Luffy : il l'on dit à Rose.

Boa : mon luffy d'amour tu ne me crois pas.

Luffy : non plus du tout.

Boa : mais croit moi mon cœur.

Luffy : je ne suis pas ton cœur je suis avec Nami alors arrêté te connerie.

Nami : bien dit chéri.

Robin : oui bien dit.

Pandora : toi, tu la fermes.

Zorro : parle caraïte à ma femme.

Pandora : tu sors avec cette chose.

Robin : c'est toi la chose. 'Frappe pandora'.

Pandora : "tombe à terre". Sale pouf.

Ace : qui a osé touche a ma rose d'amour.

Zorro : bon venait on se casse sa pue la merde ici.

Luffy : aller on se tir.

Les autres : oui on vous suit.


	6. Chapter 6

De retour chez Rose.

Nami : Rose tu es là.

Chopper : non elle est partie en course.

Ace : elle et partie toute seule.

Ussop : oui PK.

Nami : qui va la chercher.

Ace : moi si j'ai.

Luffy : tu veux que je vienne.

Zorro : je viens aussi alors.

Nami : Robin et moi aussi les autres restent à la maison.

Robin : on se tient au courant par tel pour savoir ou elle est.

Tousse : oki aller c'est parti.

Du couté de Rose.

Rose : quoique fait tu là toi.

? : Je suis de retour.

Rose : à non je veux plus te revoir.

? : À oui PK sa ?

Rose : va voir ta meuf Éric.

Éric : non je reste avec toi.

Rose : non. 'Part en courant dans le centre-ville'.

Éric : je te retrouverais ou que tu sois.

Du coté de luffy et Nami.

Nami : dit moi bébé.

Luffy : oui tu veux savoir quoi.

Nami : tu pence qu'ace et s'incère.

Luffy : s'incère sur quoi.

Nami : sur c'est sentiment en verre rose.

Luffy : a de son oui c'est sur.

Nami : j'ai peur pour elle.

Luffy : PK sont mon cœur.

Nami : Rose a une peur bleue des mecs.

Luffy : mon frère sera lui fait oublier sa.

Nami : bon cherché dans ce magasin.

Luffy : aller c'est parti.

Du coté de Robin et Zorro.

Zorro : tu pence que rose et ou.

Robin : si je pense alors faut aller dans le centre-ville.

Zorro : te trop fort ma chérie.

Robin : merci mon cœur.

Zorro : normal bon allons la chercher par là.

Robin : oui moi je vais parla.

Zorro : ne te perd pas ma puce.

Robin : c'est plutôt à moi de te le dire.

Zorro : bon s'est parti.

Du coté d'ace.

Ace : Rose tu es là.

Un vendeur : vous cherchez une jeune fille.

Ace : oui elle ressemble à ça. 'Sort sort une photo de Rose'.

Un vendeur : oui elle est passée en cour.

Ace : merci mais pourquoi elle courait.

Un vendeur : un jeune homme lui courait après.

Ace : merci au revoir. 'Part en courant.

Prends sont tel et appel.

Ace :'appel Nami'. Allo Nami.

Nami : oui ace.

Ace : Rose et au centre-ville.

Nami : oki on y est toussée.

Ace : oui mais un mec court après ton cou.

Nami : qu'a non pas ça.

Ace : PK sa.

Nami : dépêches-toi de la trouver.

Ace : oui je me dépêche

Du coté de Nami et luffy.

Nami : luffy grouille-toi.

Luffy : oui je me grouille.

Nami : c'est mon cou à un souci elle aurait dû me le dire.

Luffy : de quoi tu parles bébé.

Nami : rien " se mais à pleurer".

Luffy : né pleur pas chéri.

Nami : peut par mentir empêcher.

Du coté de Robin et Zorro.

Robin : tien voila rose.

Zorro : ou sa.

Robin : là-bas. 'Crie' rose.

Rose : "regarde tétaniser".

Zorro : "cour verre rose" ça ne va pas.

Rose : non "en pleurant".

Robin : dit moi tout.

Rose : un mec que je connais ma retrouver.

Zorro : et il te veut quoi.

Rose : il me veut moi et je ne veux pas ça fait 3 ans qu'il me suite à la trace.

Robin : et il s'appelle comment ce mec.

Rose : il s'appelle Éric.

Zorro : à ace tu es là.

Ace : oui j'ai eu du mal à vous trouver. Tout essouffler'.

Robin : Rose se sent pas trop bien tu peux t'en occuper ace.

Ace : de ce pas je vais l'emmener dans le magasin là-bas le temps que vous trouver les autres.

Zorro : vient ma chérie on va les retrouver.

Arriver dans le magasin.

Ace : tien et si tu essayais des vêtements.

Rose : pourquoi sa ?

Ace : pour te changer les idées.

Rose : bon d'acore mais c'est toi qui choisit.

Ace : bon aller prend cette robe et celle-là et puis tout c'est robe.

Rose : je ne vais pas défiler.

Ace : si c'est un défiler.

Rose : je commence. 'Sort avec la robe'

Ace : elle te va bien. 'Tout rouge'.

Rose : bonne ba suivante.

Arriver au parc.

Ou il n'y avait que des couples.

Rose : eut là sa me j'aine un peu.

Ace : pourquoi sa ?

Rose : il n'y a que des couples.

Ace : dit moi pas que ça te gène n'autre balade.

Rose : non pas du tout.

Ace : dit moi ta déjà eut un petit ami.

Rose : eut non.

Ace : a d'acore et c'est quoi ton style de mec.

Rose : eûtes comme luffy, Zorro, Sandy et toi.

Ace : oki merci.

Rose : pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Ace : eut pour une raison.

Rose : attend je crois comprendre pourquoi Nami et Robin on dit ça.

Ace : ta comprise que je t'aime.

Rose : eut je pensé par à sa mes tu te découvris tout seul. 'Toute rouge en rigole' ace : "tout rouge" à merde je suis découvert.

Rose : te bien le seul qui me la dit.

Ace : a oui.

Rose : oui pas comme c'est con.

Ace : c'est qui c'est con.

Rose : des mecs qu'il veuille coucher avec toutes les filles de mon ancien lycée.

Ace : il y ose te touche ils vont mourir.

Rose : et trop chou. 'Fait un bisou sur la joue'

Ace : merci. 'Prends la main de Rose'.

Rose : et si on rentre.

Ace : oui mais avant je peux te poser une question.

Rose : pose cette question.

Ace : veux-tu être ma petite amie.

Rose : "toute rouge" eut oui je veux bien.

Ace :'embrase tendrement.

Après son arrivée chez Rose. Ou tout le monde les attendait.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriver chez Rose.

Nami : Rose comment vas-tu ?

Roses : très bien maintenaient.

Zorro : alors temps mieux.

Robin : alors vous avez fait quoi.

Ace : magasin et balade.

Luffy : attend au parc.

Ace : oui pourquoi ?

Nami et luffy : on y était à pas 5 minutes.

Rose : quoi "toute rouge".

Sandy : Rose chérie était au parc des amoureux. 'Tout exciter'.

Nami : Rose je peux te parler dans ta chambre.

Rose : oui bien sûr.

Dans la chambre de Rose.

Nami : dit moi c'est qui Éric.

Rose : un mec qui me coure après depuis 3 ans.

Nami : d'acore mais pourquoi né ma tu rien dis.

Rose : pour pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Nami : oui mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Rose : oui je te dirais tout.

Nami : a oui tu à intérêt.

Rose : oui cous.

De retour dans le salon.

Robin : Nami tu ce n'est pas quoi.

Nami : eut la je ce n'est pas dit moi.

Robin : luffy et parti avec ace et Zorro.

Nami et Rose : ou sa.

Robin : voir un sert tien Éric.

Nami et Rose : au non vite il faut les retrouver.

Nami : comment on t'il sue ou était Éric.

Robin : Rose a reçu un SMS ou il lui donner rendez-vous.

Rose : mon tel et où ?

Sandy : là ma chérie.

Rose : passer vite "récupéré est tel et lit le SMS".

Nami : alors c'est où ?

Rose : au parc.

Robin : on y va toutes les 3.

Parti au parc.

Du coté de Zorro luffy et ace.

Luffy : salut toi.

Éric : te qui toi ?

Ace : des potes à Rose.

Éric : a oui.

Zorro : oui même sur.

Éric : quoi vos estes 3.

Luffy : oui et tu vas RAM acer.

Éric : rêve pas trop moi aussi j'ai des potes.

Zorro : même pas peur.

Ace : à mourir de rire.

Luffy : a oui c'est sur.

Éric : on est au moins 15 personnes.

Luffy et Zorro : on va les démonter.

Éric : aller venait les mecs.

' Les 15 mecs sont arrivé et au même moment'.

Nami : "crie". Luffy.

Luffy : Nami part di si tout de suite.

Robin : dans te rêve.

Zorro : a non tout aussi part.

Nami et Robin : non on ne partira pas.

Ace : pourquoi sa ?

Nami : par ce qu'on vous l'aime trop pour vous perdre.

Luffy et Zorro : vous nous perdre jamais.

Éric : ils vont mourir.

Rose : non jamais.

Ace : à non pas toi rentre à la maison.

Rose je refuse de te perdre.

Nami : même si on doit se battre on le fera.

Éric : au mon sucre d'orge veut se battre contre moi.

Rose : toi va te faire foutre.

Nami : petit enculé.

Éric : à oui tu va voir.

'Un des mecs sauta sur Nami : et lui enfoncent un poignard dans le ventre.

Nami : " hurla" est bard toi de là.

Luffy : "choppe le mec" toi à toi de ma meuf.

Nami : "cracha du sang". Luffy au secours.

Luffy : "voit le poignard dans sur le ventre et hurla" non Nami ne meure pas.

Rose : non pas mon cou "regarde Éric'".

Éric : bien fait pour elle.

Rose : tu vas mourir petit con.

Éric : PK et tu scies violente.

Rose : "sort d'elle-même" tu ne me connais pas assez.

Éric : "c'est pris un coup de pied dans la tête" sale pute.

Rose : m'où est c'est se prend toi sa. 'Lance un le poignard sur Éric'.

Éric : "c'est pris le poignard dans le torse". Aie merdé putin on se tire.

Rose : Nami réveilles-toi maintenait me laisse pas toute seule.

Luffy : rentrons chopper va la soigner.

Une fois arriver chez chopper.

Luffy : chopper ouvre s'il te plaît c'est urgent.

Chopper :'ouvre la porte' évitée rentrée pose Nami sur la table.

Luffy : pose Nami sur la table' dit moi qu'elle va bien.

Chopper : bon sorter de la pièce.

Tous : oui chopper.

Dans la pièce da coter.

Ace : Rose tu va bien.

Rose : oui très bien. ' Se sens très mal'.

Zorro : luffy calme toi.

Luffy : je ne peux pas. 'Tourne en rond'.

Robin : Zorro tu trembles.

Zorro : oui normal.

Rose : Robin tu veux bien venir avec moi dans la salle de bain.

Ace : PK sa ?

Robin : vient je t'emmène.

Rose : je veux juste me laver les mains. 'Montre c'est main plein de sang'.

Ace : d'acore on vous attend là.

Arriver dans la salle de bain.

Robin : tu as quoi rose.

Rose : je me sens mal.

Robin : bon d'acore je vais chercher à chopper.

Rose : oui je veux bien.

Robin et Parti cherché chopper

Pendant ce temps rose et tombe à terre.

Robin : chopper de tu venir dans la salle de bain.

Chopper : oui tout de suite.

De retour dans la salle de bain.

Robin : Rose que t'ait-il arrivé.

Chopper : "touche rose". Elle est brulante.

Robin : tu vas lui faire quoi.

Chopper : la soigner va chercher Sandy.

Robin : oui "parti en cours dans le salon.

Zorro : tu as quoi ma chérie.

Robin : "toute essouffler" Sandy chopper veut te voir suis-moi.

Sandy : je te suis.

Robin : Chopper il est là.

Chopper : Sandy porte rose dans la même pièce que Nami.

Sandy : oui tout de suite. 'Porte rose dans ses bras.

Redescends dans la pièce ou et Nami. Passe devant les autres.

Luffy : tu portes qui dans te bras ?

Sandy : je porte rose.

Ace : "sur saute de peur" elle a quoi .

chopper : elle a de la fièvre.

Ace : ce n'est pas grave au moins.

Chopper : je vais l'examiner après vous pourrait rendre les voir.

Tous : d'acore. 'Tout tristes'.

20 minutes après chopper sortent de la pièce.

Chopper : elles sont sien et sauves.

Luffy : "cour dans la chambre". Nami tue mon manque.

Nami : "se réveille" à moi aussi mon cœur.

Rose : "se lève et va dans l'autre pièce". Ils sont trop bruités c'est 2 la.

Ace : ma chérie tu va bien. 'La prend dans ses bras'.

Chopper : Rose va te recoucher tu ne tiens pas debout.

Rose : suis pas en sucre non plus je tiens debout. ' Se tien à ace'.

Ace : bon je te ramène dans ton lit.

Rose : a non j'ai dit que je n'étais pas en sucre.

D'un coup la porte d'entre s'ouvrit.

Nojiko : elles sont où ? Comment elles vont ?

Rose : on va bien.

Nojiko :'saute sur Rose' tu m'as fait peur.

Rose : qui ton mi au courant.

Nojiko : c'est Robin.

Rose : aller va voir Nami.

Nojiko : "coure dans la chambre et crie" Nami tu es vivante "en larmes".

Nami : oui je suis vivante.


	8. Chapter 8

Dans la chambre.

Nojiko : tu m'as fait peur.

Nami : dsl je ne voulais pas. 'Toute triste'.

Luffy : l'importance c'est que sois vivante.

Nojiko : c'est sur je ne veux pas la perdre.

Nami : merci c'est gentil.

Luffy : dit-elle et où rose.

Nami : et pourquoi sa ?

Luffy : elle avait de la fièvre.

Nami : quoi ce n'est pas possible.

Nojiko : elle va bien elle est dans le salon.

Luffy : à ouf elle m'a fait peur.

Nami : pourquoi sa ?

Luffy : ace Morais tue pour ça.

Nojiko : ace amoureux de mon cou.

Nami : oui j'étais au courant.

Nojiko : et rose le c'est.

Nami : non pas du tout.

Luffy : et si on aller dans le salon avec les autres.

Nami et Nojiko : oui.

Arriver dans le salon.

Nojiko : ou et rose.

Ussop : parti.

Nami : ou sa ?

Chopper : elle n'a rien dit.

Luffy : ou et mon frère.

Sandy : parti aussi.

Nojiko : je parie qu'il a suivi Rose.

Zorro : non ils sont partis ensemble.

Nami : à il voulait la raccompagner.

Luffy : reçut un SMS'. Je ne pense pas.

Nojiko : pourquoi sa ?

Luffy : ace vient de m'envoie un SMS.

Nami : et il dit quoi se SMS.

Luffy : il dit que Rose dort à la maison ce soir et que tu es invité aussi.

Nami : à oui je sais PK.

Robin : eut dit moi PK ? Là je ne comprends pas.

Nami : mon cou n'aime pas être tout seul avec des mecs.

Robin : voila la raison du PK tu es invité.

Zorro : et moi je vis cher luffy aussi alors ma chérie tu viens aussi.

Robin : d'acore pas de souci comme il y a Nami et Rose.

Du coté de rose et ace.

Rose : tu fais quoi avec ton tel.

Ace : j'ai envoyé à luffy un SMS.

Rose : a oki et tu as pensé à inviter Nami.

Ace : oui je n'ai pas oublié.

Rose : je parie que Zorro a invité Robin.

Ace : j'en suis sur mon cœur. ' Embrasse avec la langue'.

Rose : " tout rouge" mon chou.

Ace : oui ma puce.

Rose : dis-tu pence que je dois mettre mon cou au courant.

Ace : au courant de quoi ?

Rose : que je suis en couple avec toi.

Ace : si tu veux.

Rose : bonne ba tu lui diras.

Ace : à non c'est à toi de lui dire.

Rose : mais je ce n'est pas si je vais lui dire.

Ace : ne faut pas avoir peur rose.

Rose : ce n'est pas sur toi quelle va péter sa crise.

Ace : t'inquiet pas ma puce je suis là.

Rose : oui pas si sur. 'Pence tout bas.

Arriver devant la porte de chez luffy.

Nami : bon j'expert que rose va bien.

Luffy :'ouvre la porte'. Mes oui.

Zorro :'entre'. Je rêve.

Robin : PK mon cœur.

Luffy : où là que c'est mignon.

Nami : ace à recommencer je vais le tuer.

Zorro : a non laisser le vivre sa vie.

Nami : "tape" Baka réveil toi.

Ace : aie ça ne va pas la tête.

Robin : pauvre ace.

Nami : je t'ai dit de ne pas dormir avec ma cousine.

Ace : mêles-toi de tes affaires.

Rose : "se frotte les yeux" pourquoi il y a autant de bruit.

Nami : ace à dormir avec toi.

Rose : et Ba quoi ?

Nami : Ba tu détestes ça.

Rose : c'est moi qui me suis endormie sur ace.

Robin : Ba ça c'est beau.

Nami : tu m'épates là.

Rose : à ce point.

Ace : je veux des excuses.

Nami : pardon de t'avoir frappé.

Ace : c'est bien.

Luffy : quel crétin se frangin.

Zorro : c'est sur.

Ace : PK sa ?

Luffy : vient avec moi dans ta chambre.

Ace : oki.

Parti dans la chambre d'ace.

Ace : alors tu veux quoi.

Luffy : je sais pourquoi tu as invité rose.

Ace : a oui dit moi tout.

Luffy : tu pensais lui demander.

Ace : lui demander quoi.

Luffy : de sortir avec toi crétin.

Ace : pff trop con le frangin.

Luffy : a bon PK sa ?

Ace : je sors avec Rose.

Luffy :'tombe par terre'. Quoi j'ai mal compris là.

Ace : non ta bien compris.

Luffy : et tu me le dis que maintenant.

Ace : oui.

Luffy et depuis quand ?

Ace : depuis le parc.

Luffy : alors c'était rose que tu embrasais ce jour-là.

Ace : "tout rouge" comment tu sais qu'on sait embraser ce jour-là ?

Luffy : j'étais au parc avec Nami.

Ace : à oui normal alors.

Luffy : et si ont retourné dans le salon.

Ace : avant promet moi dudit à personnes.

Luffy : promit je ne dirais rien.

Ace : bon on peut descendre.

De retour dans le salon.

Nami : dit moi de quoi vous avaient parlé tous les 2.

Luffy : de toi mon cœur.' Attrape les hanches de Nami'.

Nami : comme tu es Chou. 'Lui mais les mains au torse et l'embrasent'.

Rose : c'est dégoutant. 'Se cachent les yeux'.

Nami : Rose ouvre les yeux tout de suite.

Rose : je ne veux pas voir son aller ailleurs faire vaut bêtises.

Zorro : viens là ma chérie. ' Prends Robin comme une princesse'.

Robin : " toute rouge". Et on va ou comme ça.

Zorro : dans ma chambre comme Rose ne veut rien voir.

Robin : comme tu veux mon prince.

Rose : trop chou c'est 2 la.

Zorro : et ça te dégoute pas ça.

Rose : a non tu la prends comme une princesse c'est trop romantique.

Luffy : je ne la comprends pas moi.

Nami : moi aussi d'un coup.

Robin : c'est normal toutes les filles rêvées de ça.

Ace : bon à savoir.

Rose : Robin je peux te parler en priver.

Zorro : à non elle est à moi pour la nuit.

Robin : mon cœur 5 minutes stp.

Zorro : je ne peux pas résister bon d'acore.

Robin :'embrasse Zorro'. Merci bb.

Zorro : normal.

Robin et Rose sont parties sur le balcon.

Robin : tu voulais me dire quoi.

Rose : "toute rouge" euh.

Robin : tu m'aimes un mec.

Rose : oui.

Robin : et c'est qui ?

Rose : c'est ace.

Robin : tu veux que je lui dise.

Rose : non pas besoins.

Robin : a bon PK.

Rose : je sors avec.

Robin : c'est toi bonne nouvelle sa.

Rose : oui depuis le parc.

Robin : a oui luffy se demander qui embrasser ace.

Rose : "toute rouge". Quoi ?

Robin : e oui il vous a vue avec Nami.

Rose : a au secours.

Robin : t'inquiète pas elle le ce n'est pas.

Rose : oui mais bon retournons dans le salon.

Robin : oui il vaut mieux.

De retour dans le salon Nami et luffy étaient plus là.

Robin : Zorro je suis tout à toi.

Zorro : "la prend comme une princesse" s'est parti ma chérie.

Robin : bonne nuit tous les 2.

Rose : pas de bêtise sous la couette vous 2.

Zorro : on fait ce qu'on veut.

Ace : ça veut tout dire sa.

Rose : j'ai intérêt à écouter ma musique toute la nuit avec c'est 4 la.

Ace : a non et tu me mes ou moi.

Zorro : jaloux.

Robin : mais non il ne veut pas se sentir seul le pauvre.

Rose : vous êtes encore là tous les 2.

Zorro : c'est bon on se tire. ' Part avec Robin dans ses bras'.

Il ne reste plus que rose et ace dans le salon.

Ace : tu dors avec moi ma chérie.

Rose : oui pourquoi pas mon chou.

Ace : la prend dans ses bras' aller au dodo Princesse.

Rose : vive le dodo.

Ace : PK sa ?

Rose : on va entendre c'est 4 la toute la nuit.

Ace : pas tors.

Rose : c'est sur je suis allé pas dormir.

Ace : mes si avec moi tout et possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Dans la chambre d'ace.

Rose : bonne nuit mon chou.

Ace : je ne conte pas dormir moi.

Rose : a bon Ba moi si.

Ace :'attire rosse contre lui' tu ne va pas me laisser tout seul.

Rose :'avec un grand sourire' au que si.

Ace : "la prend par la hanche" bien sûr que non.

Rose : "tape au mur" moins de bruit Nami.

Ace : il commence bien c'est 2 la.

Rose : ils vont rigoler toute la nuit comme ça.

Ace : je pense que oui.

Du coté luffy Nami.

Luffy : ton cou est chiant.

Nami : elle ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer un mec.

Luffy :'enlève la nuisette de Nami tu es belle comme ça. 'Sourire baka'.

Nami : enlève le calçons de luffy' merci. ' Toute rouge'.

Luffy : pénétra en elle Nami gémissant de douleur.

Luffy : ça va Nami, tu veux que je continue.

Nami : non ça va continu c'est normale

Luffy : ok.

Luffy aller de sens plus vite Nami hurla de joie. Il s'embrasait puis s'emballer, après Nami a fait une petite gâterie à luffy. Luffy était heureux après c'est bon moment Nami s'est endormi sur le torse de son chéri.

Luffy : bonne nuit ma chérie.

Du coté d'ace et Rose.

Rose : j'en peux plus je vais les tuer.

Ace : "retient rose par les hanches" reste ma puce.

Rose : sa me soule il est déjà 2 heures du matin.

Ace : et son fait quoi ?

Rose : il y a cour aujourd'hui.

Ace : pas grave.

Rose : "se met à pleurer" je vais devenir folle si sa continue.

Ace : écoute ne les enter plus rien.

Rose : temps mieux il était temps.

Du coté Zorro et Robin.

Zorro : pauvre rose ce n'est pas fini.

Robin : je la plains.

Robin était parti dans la salle de bain et après elle revenue avec une nuisette super-sexy.

Zorro : tu es super-sexy comme ça.

Robin : normal ça va être une super nuit bb.

Zorro :'enleva la nuisette et l'embrasa Robin tu es belle.

Robin :'enleva le caleçon de Robin' merci.

Zorro : "pénétra en elle Robin gémissant de douleur.'

Zorro : ça va ma chérie. Tu veux que j'arrête.

Robin : non ça va continue bb.

Zorro : oki " un peu inquiet.

Robin lui fessait le plus beau sourire et Zorro à continue en allant plus vie Robin hurler de plaisir après son robin était très fatigué mais en voient que Zorro était encore chaud elle lui fait une grosse gâterie. Après son robin s'endormie sur le torse de Zorro.

Zorro : bonne nuit ma femme. 'L'embrasse'.

Le matin à 6 heures.

Dring, dring, dring.

Ace : "tape le réveil" où il est ce réveille.

Rose : " a pris le réveil et la balancer contre le mur" putin de réveil.

Ace : Rose c'était m'ont réveillé ça.

Rose : dodo " s'est rendormi'.

Ace : "se lève et parti".

Dans la chambre des luffy.

Luffy : ma chérie c'est l'heure.

Nami: oui bb je me lève.

Luffy : viens vite j'ai faim moi.

Nami :'tape' baka.

Luffy : dsl mon cœur.

Nami : allé viens on descend.

Du coté Zorro et Robin.

Robin : debout bb.

Zorro : quoi déjà le matin.

Robin : oui c'est le matin.

Zorro : bon vient par là ma chérie.

Robin : "va dans les bras de Zorro'" oui de suite après on descend.

Zorro :'embrasse Robin' oui allé viens on descend.

Dans le salon.

Nami : bon je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Robin : je vais t'aider.

Luffy : tien mon frère et pas encore là.

Zorro : c'est bizarre sa.

Nami : c'est bizarre de rose ne soit pas là aussi.

Ace : salut tout le monde.

Luffy : tien ta eut une panne de réveil.

ace : nn mon reveil est parti dans le mur.

Nami : a Ba beau tu casses ton réveil.

Luffy : c'est la première fois que tu le balances.

Zorro : a ba beau.

Robin : et rose fait quoi.

Ace : déjà c'est rose qui a balancé mon réveil.

Nami : a bon elle à quoi encore.

Ace : c'est de vautre faute la pauvre à du supporteur tout vaut crier, du coup elle ne veut pas se lever.

Nami : à oui elle veut jouer à ça.

Robin : tu vas lui faire quoi.

Nami : c'est une habitude laisse faire.

Nami je mis devant les escaliers et commence à crier.

Nami : Rose tu vas être au retard à ta cour.

Rose : zzzz.

Nami : bonne ba rose les cours vont commencer dans 5 minutes.

Rose : "sur saute" quoi j'arrive. 'Se dépêcher de s'habiller et descend'.

Nami : voila le dernier.

Rose : "regarde l'horloge" Nami pourquoi tu m'as fait sa ?

Nami : personne ne pouvait te réveiller.

Rose : Ji peut rien " très fatiguer".

Nami : tien c'est Zorro numéro 2.

Rose : dans te rêve bon on fil en cours.

Robin : bon faut y aller c'est l'heure

Tous : oui on y va.

Arriver au lycée.

La sonnerie a retenti i minutes.

Nami : on est en retard.

Robin : c'est bien la première fois.

Luffy : pas pour moi.

Zorro : moi non plus.

Ace : on je vous laisser moi ma classe et de l'autre coter.' S'approche de rose et l'embrase'.

Rose : "tout rouge" a tout. ' Lui rend baiser'.

Nami : quoi je ne comprends pas.

Robin : pas le temps vite les cours.

Rose : c'est la première fois que j'arrive en retard. ' Cour a toute vitesse.

Arriver de la porte.

Toc, toc, toc.

Prof : entrer.

Luffy : désoler du retard.

Nami : toutes mes excuses.

Robin : vraiment désoler.

Zorro : dsl.

Rose : je mens veut à en retard.

Prof : pas grave l'aller vous assoir.

Tout : oui monsieur.

Prof : bon cour d'anglais.

Luffy : non pas ça suit nulle.

Nami : pas l'anglais de bon matin.

Prof : si c'est la vie.

Robin : yes.

Zorro : zzz. 'Dort sur sa table'.

Rose : zzz. 'Dort sur la table'.

Prof : debout "tape sur la tête de Zorro et de Rose".

Zorro :'énerver' tu veux te battre toi.

Prof : non mes 2 heures de colle.

Zorro : pff.

Prof : Rose debout à la fin.

Rose : foda-se. Ça veut dire ta gueule en portugais.

Prof : tu viens de dire quoi là.

Rose : à Bjr monsieur.

Prof : a d'accord merci.

Rose : bonne nuit.

Nami : Rose ce n'est pas l'heure.

Robin : la pauvre c'est de n'autre faute.

Prof : Rose va voir la prof de maths et de lui c'est feuilles. ' T'en les feuilles'.

Rose : "se lever prennent les feuilles" oui j'y vais.

Arriver devant la porte de la prof.

Prof de maths : entrer.

Rose : bonjour je vous apporte c'est feuilles.

Prof : oui merci. ' Lit la feuille'.

Rose : bon moi je pars.

Prof : attends-tu restes là.

Rose : pourquoi sa ?

Prof : c'est ton prof qui me l'a demandée de te garder.

Rose : a non encore pire.

Prof : va t'assoir à coter ace.

Rose : quoi ace est dans cette classe. 'Toute rouge'.

Prof : tu as quoi encore .

Rose : rien. ' Va s'assoir à coté d'ace'.

Ace : "à voix basse" coucou bb.

Rose " à voix basse" coucou mon cœur.

Ace : ton fait quoi pour êtres ici.

Rose : Ba rien justement.

Ace : tu t'endormis en cours.

Rose : oui PK sa ?

Ace : à Ba beau ton pas de chance.

Rose : ouai pas du tout mes bons je suis avec toi au moins. 'Sourit'.

Ace : oui je suis content que tu sois à maïs coter.

Prof : ace et Rose on peut savoir que quoi vous parlez.

Rose : de rien madame.

Prof : a oui tu sais PK tu es là au moins.

Rose : pas du tout.

Prof : déjà pour avoir dormi en classer et en plus insulter un prof.

Ace : à bon rose t'a fait sa.

Rose : je men souvient pas de sa moi.

Prof : tu as dit foda-se.

Rose : à c'est du portugais sa madame.

Prof : je sais et tu t'en rencontre de ce que tu as dit.

Rose : dsl je parle pendant mon sommeil.

Prof : ce n'est pas une raison.

Rose : dsl pour ça.

Prof : pour la Paine tu vas résoudre cette équation.

Ace : ma madame ils n'ont pas encore vu les équations les premières années.

Prof : je mens fiche si tu y arrive j'enlèverais ta punition.

Rose : défis acceptés.

Ace : E n'est pas sur bb.

Prof : tien, tien, ace tu inquiet pour cette fille.

Ace : c'est fille et ma meuf.

Toute sa classe : quoi c'est elle.

Rose : "tout rouge" ace stp pas ça.

Ace : je croie en toi va zi.

Rose : d'accorer posé vautre équation.

Prof : " écrie l'équation au tableau" vient au tableau.

Rose : "va au tableau". Bon au travail.

Prof : je te lis cette équation.

Rose : allé si.

Prof : l'équation 27 x-471=31 x 101.

Rose : alors 27 x-471=31 x 101.

Rose : il faut faire sa " pose sont calculés".

Rose : 27 x-31= 101 471

-4 x=572

X = 572 divisé par (- 4)

X=143

Prof : et donc.

Rose : la réponse et 143, madame.


	10. Chapter 10

Prof : j'y crois par elle sait les faire.

Rose : bien que oui c'est bidon vautré truc.

Ace : je ne te croie pas comme sa bb.

Prof : pour la Paine tu seras collé 2 heures.

Ace : à non ce n'est pas possible.

Prof : et Ba si.

Toute la classe sauf ace : bien fait. ' Mort de rire'.

Rose : pauvre de vous.

Prof : tu vas dire quoi encore.

Rose : vous aviez perdu du cou vous me coller c'est pathétique.

Prof : " gifle rose" la ferme gamine.

Rose : m'où est c'est bien ce que je dis je me casse.

Prof : Rose revient y si.

Rose : dans vaut rêver madame.

Ace : elle ressemble à Nami et Nojiko c'est sur.

Rose et parti dans le bureau du directeur.

Toc, toc, toc

Directeur : entré.

Rose :'entrée' bonjours.

Directeur : bonjour.

Rose : c'est quelque chose à vous dire.

Directeur : et c'est quoi.

Rose : la prof de maths est trop conne.

Directeur : a bon et pourquoi sa ?

Rose : elle me lance un défi.

Directeur : et puis son fait quoi.

Rose : Ba elle a perdu du cou et ma coller et gifler en plus.

Directeur : à d'accord je vais aller lui parler.

Rose : bien sûr monsieur mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui la démonte.

Directeur : Rose retient ton vocabulaire.

Rose : dsl mes elle m'a Mie les n'aire pas.

Directeur : va te calmer sur le toi d'école si tu veux.

Rose : oki mais va chercher des personnes.

Rose part dans la classe chercher c'est ami.

Toc, toc, toc.

Prof : oui entré.

Rose : salut monsieur je viens chez les autres.

Prof : a oui et PK sa.

Rose : directeur qui m'a dit.

Prof : bon Nami, luffy, Robin, Zorro, Ussop, chopper, Franky et Vivi pour pouvaient y aller.

Rose : a plus monsieur.

Prof : bon débarra.

Arriver dans les couloirs cherchés ace.

Luffy : ton fait quoi pour qu'on aille dans le bureau du directeur.

Nami : c'est vrai ton fait quoi encore.

Ne rose : rien on ne va pas là-bas j'ai tout inventé.

Robin : te maline toi.

Luffy : ça m'épargner des cours.

Nami : c'est la classe.

Zorro : même trop classe.

Rose : on va chercher ace.

Nami : oki pas de Soussi.

Arriver devant sa classe.

Rose : re madame.

Prof : tien te revoilà.

Rose : oui mais le directeur veut voir ace de suite.

Ace : pour temps je n'ai rien fait.

Prof : ace va voir le directeur.

Ace : oui madame. 'Parti de la classe'.

Rose : bonne ba maintenant on se tire du lycée.

Ace : quoi ?

Nami : Rose à tout monter pour qu'on parte du lycée.

Robin : moi je n'aurais jamais osé sa.

Zorro : moi je l'aurais fait.

Luffy : bon tout le monde on va ou.

Rose : où tu veux.

Luffy : bouffer.

Nami : "tape". Baka tu ne peux pas attendre.

Robin : moi je veux bien aller au parc.

Zorro : que tu es romantique bb.

Robin : "toute rouge". Et oui mon cœur.

Luffy : bon on va au parc alors.

Tousse : oui c'est parti.

Arriver au parc.

Nami : "va dans les bras de luffy" je t'aime mon cœur.

Luffy : "la prend dans ses bras" je t'aime à la folie bb.

Rose : que vous étiez romantique aujourd'hui.

Robin : oui là c'est vrai. 'Dans les bras de Zorro'.

Rose : parle de toi aussi et ton mec.

Zorro : m'où est te jalouse.

Rose : non pas du tout.

Nami tue n'as pas de mec.

Rose : PK sa ?

Nami : tu dois te sentir seul.

Rose : "saute dans les bras d'ace". Non pas du tout.

Nami : je comprends rien là.

Ace et Rose : on sort ensemble.

Nami : " étonnée" quoi pas possible.

Robin : moi j'étais au courant.

Luffy : moi aussi.

Nami : depuis quand vous était ensemble.

Rose : depuis le parc.

Nami : luffy avait vu ace embraser une fille.

Rose : et la fille c'était moi.

Nami : non je n'y crois pas.

Robin : et Ba si, un bb.

Zorro : quoi déjà le matin.

Robin : a non tu ne va pas commencer avec ça.

Zorro : dsl mon bb.

Robin : pas grave pour la perne tu es puni de bisous et de câlin.

Zorro : a non pas sa mon bb.

Rose : bien fait.

Ace :'éprend rose' toi fait attention à ce que tu dis.

Zorro : tout énerver' tien petit prend toi sa dans la tête. 'Tape rose'.

Rose : est. ' Se touche la tète'

Robin : bon j'ai compris "embraser Zorro'".

Zorro : "tout étonner" ça va mieux maintenant.

Rose : je me tire pour la Paine. Part en courant'.

Nami : " énerver" crétin elle et fragile. 'Tape Zorro'.

Zorro : est sorcier tu fais mal. ' Pence je croie qu'a raison'.

Nami : Robin vient avec moi.

Robin : oui je te suis.

Ace : attendez-moi au moins.

Du coté de Rose.

Rose : je croie que je me suis perdu.

Rose : ce n'est pas Marc là-bas.

? : Snif, snif.

Rose : PK tu pleures.

? : Et perdu ma grande sœur.

Rose : dit comment tu t'appelles.

? : Je m'appelle amu.

Rose : et elle est comment ta sœur.

Amu : grande aux cheveux roses.

Rose : bon suis-moi je vais te ramener.

Amu : elle était avec un garçon.

Rose : et il ressemble à quoi.

Amu : grand brun et il s'appelle Marc.

Rose : je les se suis vue là-bas vient avec moi.

Arriver verre le parc.

Rose : tien ce n'est pas ta sœur là-bas.

Amu : si c'est elle.

Rose : aller vient je t'amène le bas.

Marc : Rose que fais-tu y si.

Rose : je rame mener amu elles perdu.

Amu : grande sœur.

? : Quoi comme tu te retrouves-la-toi ?

Rose : " énerver" ce n'est pas des manières à parler à sa sœur.

? : te qui toi ?

Rose : une fille qui ta ramener ta sœur.

Marc : calme toi rose.

Rose : m'où ai.

? : Mon cœur tu connais cette fille.

Rose : tape Marc de toute c'est forcé'. Petit con tu oses tromper mon cou avec c'est fille.

Marc : arrêter de me dit ce que je dois faire.

? : Quoi tu me trompais avec sa cousiné.

Marc : mes non mon cœur.

Rose : toi si tu t'approches de mon cou tu muais.

Marc : pff arrête de rêver.

Nami : petit connard. 'Mais une gifle à Marc'.

Robin : c'est clair.

Ace : Rose ça va.

Rose : non-marc trompe mon cou avec cette chose.

? : Déjà je ne suis pas une chose.

Marc : "saute sur l'ace et le tape" tien prend toi sa.

Ace et Marc : " se bat pant dans 10 minutes.

Nami : ace arrête de te battre.

Ace : l'est moi faisait.

Robin : ace arrêtes-tu fait peur à Rose.

Rose : bb arrête Stp " tremblé de peur".

Ace : "c'est arrête" ta de la chance toi. Va voir rose'.

Rose : "pleure" j'eus trop peur.

Ace : je suis désolé rose.

Luffy et Zorro : toi on va te démonter.

Robin et Nami : a non pas ça.

Sandy : qui a osé tromper ma Nojiko d'amour.

Marc : c'est moi.

Sandy : toi te mort vient part là. 'Chope Marc par le col et je colle contre l'arbre.

D'un cou une personne arrivée.

Nojiko : Sandy lâche l'il n'a rien fait.

Sandy : il te trompe avec cette fille.

Nojiko : quoi pas vrai ?

? : Alors toi aussi te sa meuf ?

Nojiko : eut oui depuis 6 ans maintenant.

? : Comme moi.

Luffy : bien Sandy tu men Lecce un peu.

Zorro : à moi aussi.

Ace : et à moi.

Marc : a 4 contre moi.

Rose : tu veux dire à 9 contres toi.

Marc : où sont les autres alors.

Nojiko : " frappe dans les couilles". Tien prend toi sa déjà une.

? : 'Une gifle'. Tien et sa, se viens de moi.

Nami : "frappe dans la tête" ça c'est de ma part.

Robin : frappe dans le ventre' ça c'est de mienne.

Rose : " se prend un coup de pied dans la tête". Et ça c'est de la part de moi et mes cous.

Marc : bonde de pute.

Luffy et Zorro : toi ferme ta gueule. ' On frappait en même temps dans la vente'.

Marc : des vrais poufs de pute.

Sandy : et Ace : et toi tu te regardais Pd. ' Ils l'ont ta basé à mord'.

Chopper : Nojiko ça va.

Nojiko : " tombe dans les paumes".

Nami : ma sœur réveille-toi. ' En pleurent' rose : revient à toi stp. ' En pleurent'

Sandy : Nojiko de ma vie revient verre moi je t'en supplie. ' En chant de larmes'.


	11. Chapter 11

Toujours au parc.

Luffy : faut l'emmener à chopper.

Nami : moi dépêché vous.

Sanji : "par Nojiko comme une princesse". Ma Nojiko on va te sauver.

Rose : " pence " tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Robin : "prend est tel et appelle" halo chopper vient chez Sandy stp c'est une urgence.

Zorro : " pence" PK Robin et si inquiet.

Arriver chez Sandy.

Sanji : je là mais dans ma chambre le temps que chopper arrive.

Nami : " voie choppait". Chopper vient vite stp.

Chopper : où est la malade. ' Courent dans tous les sens'.

Sanji : elle et dans ma chambre.

Chopper : " se dépêche" bon je vous appellerais quand j'aurais terminé.

Tousse : oui. 'Triste'.

Dans le salon.

Sandy : "pence" PK je ne suis pas arrivé avant.

Zorro : au love du dimanche tu pence à quoi.

Sanji : ce n'est pas le moment tété d'algue.

Zorro : te tout bizarre.

Robin : toi ton rien ne comprit.

Zorro : compris quoi mon cœur.

Nami : les mecs ne se comprennent rien.

Ace : moi, je la suis aussi paumé.

Luffy : suis comme vous les mecs.

Nami et Robin : ce n'est pas possible.

Rose : "prend Sandy dans ses bras" t'inquiet par elle va aller mieux.

Sandy : merci rose chérie.

Ace : " énerver". Pas touche à ma meuf.

Rose : "triste" vous n'avez pas compris qu'il est amoureux de Nojiko.

Nami et Robin : nous si disaient sous au mec.

Rose : c'est à eux que je parle.

Ace et luffy : a cette dans ça qu'il nous cachait.

Zorro : Sandy et amoureux la tu m'épates.

Sandy : tout comme toi ma chère.

Nami : pas de bagarre.

Zorro : toi la sorcière.

Rose : t'aller dire quoi.

Zorro : bon je me la ferme.

Nami : vaut mieux.

Rose : tien Sandy a disparu.

Luffy : il est monté.

Du coté de chopper.

Chopper : Nojiko ça va mieux.

Nojiko : oui merci.

Chopper : que ce que tu as eu.

Nojiko : "pleure-il ma tromper pendant tout ce temps.

Chopper : eut moi je ne comprends pas.

Sanji : son mec la trompait.

Chopper : eut je vous laisse je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

Nojiko : ce n'est pas grave chopper.

Chopper : "part".

Sanji : " prend Nojiko dans ses bras" ne pleure plus.

Nojiko : pourquoi il m'a fait sa. Que me manque-t-il.

Sandy : il te manque Rein tu es parfaite comme ça.

Nojiko : merci mes dit moi la vérité.

Sanji : je te dis la vérité.

Tout dans cou rose, Nami et Robin montent et découvrent.

Nojiko : tu y pence vraiment.

Sandy : oui je pense vraiment.

Nojiko : " embrasse Sanji'".

Sanji : " embrasse avec la langue".

Nojiko: "tout rouge".

Sanji: "rouge". Je t'aime depuis long.

Nojiko : eut pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant.

Nami et Robin : "derrière la porte" où là son se tirent. 'Part en cours'.

De retour en ba Nami et Robin.

Nami : à Ba beau le haut. 'Rouge après se quel à vue'.

Robin : oui je suis étonné.

Luffy : ta vue quoi bb ?

Nami tu n'as pas à savoir.

Zorro : mon bb tu vas me le dire à moi.

Robin : c'est un secret en moi-même, Nami et Rose.

Ace : oui et en parle de rose et où ?

Nami et Robin : elle était avec nous ace : oui tu vas me dire quelle c'est perdu.

Nami : eut je ne pense pas.

D'un coup ils entendirent un bruit qui venait dans aux.

Nojiko : "crie" depuis quand tu regardes ce que je fais derrière la porte.

Sandy : "court après rose" revient ici.

Rose : crie et coure' au secoure mon cœur.

Ace : tien bon ma puce j'arrive.

Sandy : ace te mêle-toi pas de ça.

Ace : au que si tu coures après ma meuf.

Nojiko : quoi tu sors avec ace.

Rose : et oui cous.

Sandy : Rose je croie que tu as peur des mecs.

Rose : oui mes aces et pas comme ça.

Nami : Sandy ne parle pas trop vite.

Sandy : a oui PK sa.

Robin : ouai tu croies qu'on n'a rien vu.

Sandy et Nojiko : " tout rouge" quoi vous aussi vous était là.

Robin et Nami : eh oui. ' Mdr'.

Ace : je veux savoir bb dit moi. ' Fait les yeux d'où'.

Rose : a oui mon cœur.' Chuchoté à l'oreille d'ace'. Ils se sont embrassé et après tu peux imaginer.

Luffy : Rose tu peux le dire à tout le monde.

Rose : demande à mon cou.

Zorro : aller stp. ' Fait les yeux d'où'.

Rose : toi sa marche pas.

Zorro : pff.

Rose : demande à Robin.

Nami : non c'est à eux de le dire. ' Regarde Nojiko et Sanji'.

Sandy : me regarde pas comme sa ma.

Luffy : "tape' "aller dire quoi là.

Sandy : ma belle-sœur.

Luffy : au PK beau sœur.

Nojiko : je sors avec Sandy. ' Rougi'.

Zorro : et Ba voila maintenant lover du dimanche à une meuf.

Sandy : ta un Soussi tète d'algue.

Zorro et Sandy : tu veux te battre.

Nami et Nojiko : "tape" vous allez arrêter toute suite.

Sanji : " yeux en cœur" oui Nami oui mon chéri.

Zorro : oui les sorcières.

Sanji : ne parle pas de ma meuf comme ça et des nami-San aussi.

Rose : "tape Zorro'". Tu veux que je te fasse montre la mort.

Zorro : est non c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Robin : tu vas ou mon cœur.

Zorro : je rentre.

Robin : je viens avec toi.

Zorro : aller vient. ' Prends Robin et part'.

Tout le reste : bon a tout où a demain.

Nami : bon on fait quoi maintenant.

Chopper : Ba moi aussi je pars je vais chez Ussop.

Rose : bonne ba bonne soir.

Chopper : merci a demain. ' Part'.

Luffy : il reste plus que 3 couples.

Nami : à Ba on va au cinéma.

Sanji : oki.

Nojiko : oui suivis partent.

Ace et Rose : bon s'est parti.

Nami : tienne personne a des nouvelles de Vivi.

Rose : eut non moi non plus.

Luffy : elle et chez Franky.

Ace : a oui à la croisée toute ta l'heure.

Rose et Nami : ou sa cache quelque chosa.

Nojiko : à Vera demain en cours.

Rose : moi je n'y vais pas demain.

Ace : pourquoi sa ?

Rose : pas envie c'est tout.

Ace : à non t'y va avec moi.

Nami : on allait on va au cinéma.

Arriver au cinéma.

Luffy : ma chérie peut est prise du popcorn.

Nami : oui si ça te fait plaisir.

Luffy : manger. ' Il en salivait'.

Rose : " rigole". Alors lui il me fait bien rire.

Ace : de quoi tu parles.

Nami : "ce retour et voit luffy". Bb PK tu as un sac.

Ace : et frangin tu partages avec moi.

Luffy : non c'est à moi.

Ace : a oui j'en suis pas si sur.

Rose et Nami : pence qu'on va reste entre toi et moi.

Sanji : que des abruties c'est 2 la.

Nojiko : moi au moins mon mec reste avec moi.

Nami et Rose : " toute triste". M'Ouai.

En entrer dans la salle les mecs avec choisir un film d'horreur.

Il on lance la séance.

Rose : je ne suis pas si sur de rester d'un cou.

Nami ; moi non plus.

Nojiko : moi sa me j'aine pas.' Dans les bras de Sanji'.

Luffy et ace : " mangent". Nous on reste avec la nourriture.

Rose : " se cachent les yeux" je vais être malade moi.

Nami : c'est planque derrière luffy.

Luffy : "pose c'est popcorn" vient là ma puce. ' La bouche pleine'.

Nami : " pence" je vais mieux.

Ace : ou et passer rose.

Nami : Ba elle était là y il a deux minutes.

Ace : " a reçu un SMS" à je sais où elle est.

Nojiko : je sus pose quelle et rentre.

Ace : oui je suis con moi.

Nami : si tu le dis je ne dirais la me contraire.

Ace : Ba gentille toi. ' Fait la tête'.

Luffy : tu contes resté là où rentre.

Ace : Ba rentre. ' Se lever et part'.

Nami : mon cou n'aime pas les films d'horreur.

Luffy : et pourquoi vous ne laviez pas dit.

Nojiko : tu connais Nami et Rose.

Luffy : oui mais elle aurait dû.

Nami : Rose ne voulait pas vous décevoir.

Ace arrivé chez Rose.

Ace : rose tu es là.

Rose : " ouvre la porte". À mes PK tu es là.

Ace : je ne vais pas laisser ma copine toute seule.

Rose : à j'aurais pence le contraire.

Ace : je ne suis pas comme les autres moi.

Rose : Ba entre alors.

Ace :'entre'. Tu veux faire quoi.

Rose : je ne sais pas moi.

Ace : "regarde l'heure". Ba allé au lit.

Rose : oki pas de Soussi. 'Part dans la salle de bain'

Ace : "monte dans la chambre de Rose". Tien moi je me mets déjà dans le lit.' Se mais en caleçon'.

Rose : " se change". Bon aller au dodo.

Ace : au que tu es belle comme ça.

Rose : "toute rouge". Merci. 'Rentre dans le lit'.


	12. Chapter 12

Suite dans la chambre.

Ace : "reçut un SMS" tien se peut être qui ?

Rose : à qui tu parles.

Ace : a moi-même.

Rose : a oki.

Ace : tien c'est mon frère.

Rose : il veut quoi.

Ace : "rouge en lisent le SMSR" REN du tout.

Rose : "regarde ace". À mon avis je dirais que non.

Ace : cache le tel.

Rose : "le chatouilleur et pique le tel". Alors voir sa.

Ace : suis un homme mort.

Rose : tiens donc "lisent le SMS a vu haut". 'SMS' : ne fait pas de bêtise avec Rose.

Ace : alors tu vas dire quoi.

Rose : "rouge" eut eu. 'Se cacher dans son coussin'.

Ace : bb je crois que sa la choquer.

Rose : " pence" j'ai peur.

Ace : "chtouille rose". Aller arrêter de te cacher ma puce.

Rose : " rigole" arrête de me chatouiller.

Ace : "se retrouve sur Rose. 'Rougi'.

Rose : " toute rouge".

Ace :'embrasse puis l'emballé.

Rose : "tremble".

Ace : " la sert dans ses bras". N'est pas peur ma puce suit là.

Rose :'se calme'. Je sais.

Du coté du cinéma.

Luffy : trop cool le film.

Nami : oui ce n'est sur que ce mieux à la fin.

Nojiko : je ne me souviens pas trop du film.

Sandy : moi je n'ai pas suivi.

Luffy : à oui je comprends PK.

Sandy et Nojiko : "rouge" et ça te fait quoi.

Nami : moi je me suis sentie à peu seul.

Luffy : dsl ma chérie. ' L'embrasse'.

Nami : " l'emballe". Pas grave mon cœur.

Sandy : bon et si on rentre.

Nojiko : "regarde l'heure". Oui il est quand même minuit.

Nami et luffy : bon on vous laisse. ' Part main dans la main'.

Du coté rose et ace.

Rose : "pence". Pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Ace : "l'embrasse". Ça va.

Rose : oui t'inquiet. ' l'emballe'.

Ace : " la caresse" jtm de tout mon cœur.

Rose : "peur" moi aussi jtm.

Ace : " lui enlève la nuisette".

Rose : " lui caressent le torse et l'embrasse".

Ace : " l'emballe" te trop belle.

Rose : et toi trop chou. ' Rouge'.

Ace : " lui retire la culotte".

Rose : " peur mais lui enlève le calçons".

Ace : " pénètre en elle et fait va et vient".

Rose : " s'accroche à ace". Aie.

Ace : dit moi si veut que j'arrête. ' Inquiet'.

Rose : non ça va ce n'est rien normal.

Ace : tu es sûr.

Rose " pence" je dois continuer pour lui". Oui sur.

Ace : "commença à aller un peu plus vite rose gémie de plaisir même si elle avait peur.

Rose n'embrasse pour pas qu'ils s'inquiet.

Ace l'emballa ace sourit et aller encore plus vite rose en pouvais plus ne me disait rien.

Ace : ta l'aire crevée.

Rose : non.

Ace : si ça se voit.

Rose : bon j'avoue.

Ace : " s'enlève d'elle". Jtm ma puce.

Rose : "pleure mais se cache dans ses bras". Désoler.

Ace : mes non je suis plus qu'heureux de lavoir fait avec toi.

Rose : je suis qu'une petite faible.

Ace : mes non c'est normale que tu sois crevé.

Rose : cette la première fois pour moi.

Ace : "la sert contre lui et lui fait des bisous. Faut dormir.

Rose : " l'emballe" oui a demain mon cœur.

Ace : jtm. 'S'endort'.

Rose : bonne nuit " s'endort sur le torse d'ace"...

Le lendemain matin a 6h30.

Ace : ma puce faut se lever.

Rose : Mumm "se lève".

Ace : ta bien dormir.

Rose : "rouge" oui avec toi.

Ace : "la prend dans ses bras". Aller faut s'habiller et après petit déjeuner.

Rose : " l'embrase". D'accord mon chéri. ' Partir dans la salle de bain'.

Ace : "s'habille et descend".

Rose : "descend". Ça sent bon ici.

Ace : oui normal c'est n'autre pas par petit-déjeuner.

Rose : " se met à côté d'ace". Je vais me régaler. 'Mange'.

Ace : alors védique.

Rose : délicieux.

Toc, toc.

Ace : ça peut être qui a cette heure-là.

Rose : "va ouvrir". Eu te qui.

? : La fiancer d'ace.

Rose : quoi " Appel ace". Ace.

Ace : " arrive". Quoi a non pas toi.

? : Te pas content de me voir mon chou.

Rose : "prend c'est affaire et part". Bon je vous laisse.

? : Oui bon débarra.

Ace : non reste stp.

Rose : "déjà parti". ' En pleurant'.

? : Et voilà enfin seul.

Ace : tires-toi Sarah.

Sarah : quoi mais pourquoi ?

Ace : je te déteste.

Ace et parti chez Nami et Nojiko.

Ace : " tape à la porte".

Nami : " alla ouvrir". Ace tu fais quoi ici.

Ace : ton cou et là.

Nojiko : non pourquoi sa ?

Ace : Sarah et de retour.

Luffy : est merdé faut retrouver rose.

Sanji : que se passe-t-il.

Nami : rose et parti.

Sanji : quoi ou sa ?

Ace : je ce n'est pas mais ce n'est pas bon comme Sarah et dans les barrages.

Sanji : bon appelle Robin et Zorro.

Nami : j'appelle Robin.

Appel.

Robin: "répond". Allo ?

Nami : halo Robin.

Robin : oui ta quoi Nami.

Nami : dit moi que rose et cher toi.

Robin : non elle n'est pas là.

Nami : et merde.

Robin : il se passe quoi.

Nami : Sarah et de retour.

Robin : et merde j'arrive avec Zorro.

Nami : oki à tout " raccroche".

Du coté de Robin et Zorro.

Robin : mon cœur dépêche-toi stp.

Zorro : pourquoi sa ?

Robin : Sarah et de retour.

Zorro : et merde rose.

Robin : tout compris.

Zorro : aller vient. ' La tire au plus vite'.

Robin : oui. 'Le suit'.

Coter Nami, luffy, Nojiko, Sanji et ace.

Nami : j'espère qu'elle va bien.

Ace : tout son par ma faute.

Luffy : mes non c'est Sarah.

Sanji : Ba voila que les groupes vont être au complet.

Nojiko : le gang des putes.

Nami : bon cherchons-la.

Du coté de Rose qui est parti c'est Ussop.

Rose : bon je pense que c'est là. Toc, toc, toc.

Ussop :'ouvert'. Te fais-tu là.

Rose : "pleure". Ace et fiancer.

Ussop : toi t'a croisé Sarah.

Rose : comment tu sais ça.

Chopper : c'est une peste.

Ussop : et ex à ace.

Roses : mais ils sont fiancés.

Ussop : non pas du tout.

Rose : mais elle la dit.

Chopper : elle fait partie de la bande de boas.

Rose : à je comprends mieux. 'Pleure encore'.

Ussop : " la prend dans ses bras" pleurés plus.

Chopper : je reviens faut que je passe un coup de tel.

Du coté de Nami ; ace, luffy, Nojiko et Sanji.

Nami : bon on va chez Franky.

Luffy : on te suit.

Ace : tien il y a Robin et Zorro.

Nojiko :'hurle'. Robin Zorro.

Robin :'arrive' à vous voila.

Sanji : ou et vous l'aviez trouvé.

Robin : non pas du tout.

Zorro : impossible à mettre la main dessus.

Luffy : "sont tels sonnés". Qui peut m'appeler.

Nami : décroche.

Luffy : oki. 'Décroche'.

Conversation téléphonique.

Luffy : allo Chopper.

Chopper : dit moi pas que Sarah et de retour.

Luffy : comment tu sais sa quelle et de retour.

Chopper : peut pas te le dire.

Luffy :'entendu des pleure'. Chopper qui pleure.

Chopper : une fille pourquoi ?

Nami : "pique le tel de luffy". Chopper du moi que c'est rose.

Chopper : oui c'est elle.

Nami : bouge par on arrivait.

Chopper : oui on vous attend.

Nami : oki. 'Raccroche'.

Nami revient verre les autres.

Luffy : pourquoi tu m'as pris mon tel.

Nami : je sais où et rose.

Ace : et elle est où ?

Robin : je suppose qu'elle est chez chopper.

Nami : oui elle est là-bas.

Robin : bon on y va.

Tous : oui on y va.


	13. Chapter 13

Partir chez Ussop.

Robin : dit moi Nami PK elle sait réfugier chez Ussop.

Nami : alors là je ne sais pas.

Luffy : ton cou change vite dit moi.

Nami : moi mes je me demande PK elle est comme ça.

Nojiko : oui d'habitude elle se laisse faire.

Ace : pourquoi sa ?

Nami et Nojiko : depuis le jour.

Robin : on est arrivé.

Devant la porte de chez Ussop.

Toc, toc, toc

Zorro : ouvre stp.

Ussop : " va ouvrir". Déjà là.

Nami : oui elle est ou.

Ussop : avec chopper.

Robin : pourquoi.

Ussop : je ce n'est pas.

Nami : bon je monte.

Tousse les autres : on vient.

Nami : non seulement Nojiko.

Tousse : pourquoi.

Nami : c'est n'autres cous.

Tous : d'acore. ' Triste'.

Nami et Nojiko son montaient dans la chambre.

Chopper : ça va meut.

Rose : oui merci. ' Tremble'.

Nami et Nojiko : on peut entrer.

Chopper : oui entre les filles.

Nami : comment te sens tu.

Rose : un peut mal.

Nojiko : désoler que tu es croisé Sarah.

Rose : elle veut quoi au juste.

Nami : elle veut reprendre ace.

Rose : comment elle a su qu'ace était chez moi.

Nojiko : boa ou les autres.

Rose : j'ai mal au cœur.

Nami : peut te comprendre.

Rose : je reviens attendre moi là. ' Se lever et mais c'est chaussure'.

Nami : tu vas ou là.

Rose : je descends et je vais voir cette fille.

Nojiko et Nami : on vient aussi.

Rose : oki mais faut pas le dire aux autres.

Nami : Robin voudra venir aussi

Rose : si elle veut.

Nojiko : oui ba comment échapper aux mecs.

Nami, Rose et Nojiko descend dans le salon.

Arriver dans le salon tout le monde regardé rose.

Luffy : alors ça va mieux.

Rose : oui ça va mieux.

Zorro : tu nous as fait une peur bleue.

Rose : a bon pourquoi sa.

Sandy : ont pensé que tu étais parti.

Rose : pour aller ou.

Ace : je ce n'est pas moi. ' S'approche de Rose'.

Rose : je ne t'en veux pas.

Ace : " la prend dans ses bras". Moi je m'en veux.

Rose : ne t'inquiète pas. ' Lui fait un bisou'.

Nami : Rose, Nojiko, Robin vous venait.

Nojiko : oui je te suis.

Robin : on va ou.

Rose : faire les courses.

Luffy : je viens.

Nami : on ne part qu'entre filles.

Ace : d'accord.

Robin, Nojiko, Nami et Rose sont parti de la maison d'Ussop direction du parc où les 4 pestes étaient.

Nami : ou et c'est pain bêché de Sarah.

Robin : eut la je ne comprends pas.

Nojiko : on va régler le petit problème de Sarah.

Robin : à je comprends mieux.

Rose : et c'est moi qui devrais dire sa.

Robin et Nami : dire quoi.

Rose : con va régler le Soussi de Sarah.

Nojiko : elles sont là-bas. ' Point le doigt verre un banc'.

Nami : on y va.

Nojiko, Robin et Rose : oui on te suit.

Arriver verre le banc.

Boa : tienne la bande de pute.

Pandora : qu'elles sont moches.

Nami : tienne la bande des gros poufs. ' Rigole'.

Robin : et des putes aussi Nami.

Sarah : tien y a petit sœur d'ace. ' En me regardant'.

Rose : toi ferme ta putin de gueules de vache. ' Énerver'.

Sarah : parle-moi correcte.

Rose : non je ne vais pas me j'aine.

Sarah : "choppe rose". Toi te morte.

Rose : lui mais n'est point dans la gueule'. Ça c'est pour avoir menti.

Boa :'attaque Nami'. Tien prend sa je vais aller je récupérer mon luffy.

Nami : "la gifle". Dans te rêve sale garce.

Robin : enfaite pandora Zorro m'a fait passer un petit mot pour toi. ' Sourire diabolique'.

Pandora : et c'est quoi.

Robin : tu dois retourner dans ton coin paumes avec et tes putes.

Pandora : " se jette sur Le robin et la tape". Toi va au diable.

Robin : est. ' Lui perte le naît'. Tien prend toi sa.

Pandora : " saigne du nez". Elle m'a perte le nez.

Robin : oui bien fait.

Nami : "démonte boa". Aller Bart-Toi du pouf.

Boa : attend que je revienne.

Rose : " a fait un œil obère noir". Aller retour te couchait.

Nojiko : bon maintenant c'est à moi.

Tashigi : oui à nous deux la pute.

Nojiko : tu devrais partir si tu ne veux pas leur ressembler.

Tashigi : moi pff. 'Sort un couteau'.

Nojiko : et tu crois m'impressionner avec ça.

Rose : Nojiko sa en vaut pas la Paine.

Tashigi : à l'elle a peur la gamine.

Nojiko : laisse-moi régler sa.

Rose : Nami dit quelque chose.

Nami : "trembles sortes sont tel".

Rose : Robin.

Robin : là je ne peux rien faire. Se tien le ventre'.

Nami : " envoie un SMS à Sanji'"...

Du coté des mecs.

Luffy : elle en mette du temps pour faire quelque course.

Ace : mes non t'inquiets pas.

Zorro : sa cloche un peu. ' À moitié endormi'.

Sanji : tien j'ai reçu un SMS. ' Regarde sou tel'.

Luffy : et c'est qui ?

Sandy : c'est Nami.

Zorro : li le vite.

Sanji : la ferme te de cactus. ' Lit le SMS'.

Luffy : li l'a vu haut.

Sanji : d'acore. ' Lit le SMS'. Sanji dépêche de venir au parc.

Zorro : bon on y va.

Sanji : pas le choix.

Ace : on vient aussi.

Luffy : c'est parti les amis.

Chopper et Ussop : nous on reste ici.

Sanji : froussards.

Luffy, Zorro, ace, Sanji sont parti en direction du parc.

Luffy : je me demande pourquoi elle ta écrie ça.

Sanji : je suis posé pour porter les courses.

Ace : c'est possible avec elle.

Zorro : j'en suis sur.

Du coté des filles.

Rose : Nojiko arrête stp.

Robin et Nami :'aide Nojiko'. En y arriveras mieux à 3.

Nojiko : merci les filles.

Nami : " attrape Tashigi'". Moi je là tien.

Robin : " l'attrape de l'autre coter". Moi aussi.

Rose : ça ne va pas la tête arrêter elle va vous tuer. ' En regarde le sourire de Tashigi.

Nojiko : " se jette sur elle et la frappe". Au moins je suis sur que tu mourras.

Nami : " regarde Nojiko'". Non pas sa.

Tashigi : " plante le couteau dans la jambe de Nojiko'". Voilà ce que tu mérites.

Robin : " hurle". Nojiko arrêtes-toi.

Boa : " Apelle des mecs". Vous était dans la merde les filles.

Pandora : au tu les as appelé. ' Sourire diabolique'.

? : Tu nous as appelées.

Boa : oui occupez-vous de ces filles.

? : À vaut ordre boa.

Rose : en plus tu appelles des mecs.

Boa : en quoi sa te j'aine.

Rose : en rien 10 mecs ce n'est trop rien sa. ' Énerver'.

? : Et si on commençait parti toi. ' En pointe Nami'.

Nami : aller si moi je suis prête.

Boa, Tashigi, pandora et Sarah sont parti du parc.

? : ' Sort tousse leur couteau'. On va faire mue muse avec vous.

Robin : on est mal barré. ' Se tien le ventre'.

Nojiko : " boîte de la jambe". Même trop mal.

Rose : on va faire quoi. ' Tremble'.

Nami : on est dans la merde.

? : 'Chope chacun une fille'. Vous allez mourir.

Nami :'hurle de douleur tellement le mec lui fessait mal'.

Robin : "soufrait toujours".

Nojiko : "qui ne pouvaient pas bouger". Rose part vite.

Rose : "regarde les filles en pleure". Je ne peux pas vous laisser.

? : ' Un des mecs lança un couteau dans le bras de Rose'. Toi reste là.

Nami : part vite et revient pas.

Rose : non pas ça.' Pleure'.

Robin : Rose fait ce qu'on te dit.

Rose : d'acore. 'Part en courant mais je tombe à terre'.

? : reviens ici.

Rose : " se relève avec une cheville tordue et part en courant". Aie merdé tempi.

Nami : court la plus vite. 'Pouvant à Paine respiré'.

Rose parti du parc 2 mecs lui couraient après. Quand d'un coup elle vue Zorro, luffy ; Sandy et ace.

Rose :'hurle'. Zorro.

Luffy : "chercher d'où se viens".

Rose : "courant dans les bras d'ace". Ouf venaient vite les filles sont dans la merde.

Zorro : calme toi.

Rose :'en pleure'. Les filles sont en danger.

? : Reviens-la. 'En regarde rose'.

Luffy : vous était qui vous.

? : Ceux qui vont tuer les filles dont elle.

Zorro : dans te rêve.' Sert le point'.

Luffy : Rose dit moi ou sont les filles.

Rose : elles sont au parc i mecs là-bas qui les.

Ace : "coupe la parole". Aller si moi j'occupais de c'est de là.

? : Toi pff tu veux mourir aussi.

Ace : " pose rose sur le banc et va verre les mecs". Vous 2 vous allez souffrir.

Les 2 mecs : " sorte des couteaux". C'est parti.

Ace : "sert les points et démonte les mecs en 2 et 3 mouvements ". Tien déjà à terre.

Les 2 mecs : "coucher au sol". Merde on se tire.

Ace : il vaut mieux. 'Court verre rose'. Rose ça va.

Rose :'allonger sur le banc'.


	14. Chapter 14

Du coté de Zorro, luffy et Sandy.

Zorro : "cours en regardent tout le parc". Elles sont où les filles.

Luffy : " cours en les cherchent". Je ne sais pas moi.

Sanji : " cours en les cherchent". Elles sont le bas.

Zorro et luffy : "courant". Lâcher nos meufs.

1 des 8 mecs : " se retourne". Dans nos rêves.

Sanji : " prennent les 2 mecs et les démontent". C'est vous qui alliez mourir.

Les 2 mecs : " à terre". Et merde on se tire.

Sanji : je n'en nais pas fini avec vous.

Les 2 mecs : "sont partis en courant".

Luffy : "chipa 3 mecs". Nous aller souffrir.

Les 3 mecs : c'est plutôt toi qui vas mourir. ' Sort des couteaux.

Luffy : " sert ne sont point et les démonte en 2,3 mouvements". Perdu mes petits.

Les 3 mecs : " coucher à terre plein de sang". Faut con se tire ils sont trop forts.

Zorro : attende vous trois vous croit partir comme sa après avoir touché à ma meuf. 'Sort un sabre'.

Les 3 mecs : "partent en courant". Trop peur d'eux en se tire.

Luffy et Sanji : tu leur as fait peur.

Zorro : oui même que je laie aurait étripé.

Du retour auprès de Nami, Robin et Nojiko.

Zorro : mon robin ça va.

Robin : " a moiti endormi". Non j'ai mal de partout. 'Elle saigne du ventre'.

Zorro : je t'emmenais à l'hôpital. ' La porte comme une princesse'.

Luffy : Nami réveille-toi stp ma chérie. ' Pleure tous les larmes qui peuvent'.

Nami : "qui ne répond pas".

Luffy : " la porte". Je viens Zorro Nami en a besoin.

Sanji : Nojiko ça va mon ange.

Nojiko : non j'ai mal à la jambe. 'Ne peut plus se lever'.

Sanji : "la porte". On va à l'hôpital aussi pour te faire soigner.

Nojiko : comment va Nami, Robin et Rose.

Luffy : Nami ne répond plus.

Zorro : Robin ne va pas bien du tout.

Sanji : et Rose on ne sait pas.

Nojiko : j'espère que Rose et Nami on rien de grave. ' Pleure'.

Sanji : ne t'inquiet pas ma chérie elle vaut bien.

Zorro : direction l'hôpital. ' Part avec les autres'.

Direction l'hôpital.

Luffy : c'est mon frère là-bas.

Ace : luffy rose me répond plus. ' Montre aux autres'.

Zorro : on allait à l'hôpital sa devient urgent.

Robin : où là c'est urgent.

Nojiko : faut y courir.

Sanji, luffy, ace et Zorro : "est parti en courant à l'hôpital.

Arriver à l'hôpital.

Luffy : docteur venait stp.

Docteur : oui monsieur qu'il ce qu'il y a.

Luffy : regarder les filles elles ne sont vraiment pas bien. ' Tout triste'.

Docteur : oui je les emmène.' Apelle des infirmières'.

Infirmière : oui docteur on les emmène tout de suite.

Zorro, luffy, ace et Sanji : "paniquer". Faite que vont bien.

Infirmière : ne vous inquiétez-vous pas.

Zorro : et comment ?

Infirmière : le docteur va s'occuper des filles.

Luffy :'énerver'. Vous ne pouvez pas comprend.

Infirmière : calmez-vous stp on est dans un hôpital.

Zorro : "tien luffy". Vien on va prendre l'air.

Luffy : " énerver". Non je ne sortirais pas temps dont Nami ne va pas mieux.

Zorro : " le tape". Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va les aider.

Luffy : " se tient la tête". Oui c'est vrai.

Sanji : faut appeler les autres.

Ace : oui vaut mieux.

Luffy : plutôt un SMS.

Zorro : ça va aller plus vite.

Sanji : "sort est tel et envoie un SMS à tout le monde". C'est fait.

30 minutes plus tard.

Docteur : mes messieurs.

Luffy et Zorro : eut oui docteur.

Docteur : je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Ace et Sanji : et c'est quoi.

Docteur : 2 filles sont dans le coma et les 2 autres sont sortis sortir d'affaire.

Luffy : où sont les chambres.

Docteur : fut allé aller voir à l'accueil.

Luffy : "cours à l'accueil".

Zorro : " chercher luffy et les autres". Et merdent ils sont partis ou.

Sanji : eut on a perdu tête de cactus.

Ace : ou et t'il partit celui-là.

Arriver à l'accueil.

Luffy : bonjour madame je voudrais savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Nami Kosuki stp.

Madame : bonjour attendait 1 minute que je chercher. 'Chercher sur l'ordi'.

Luffy : alors ?

Madame : elle se trouve dans la chambre numéro 40.

Luffy : merci beaucoup.

Sanji : et Nojiko kosuki svp.

Madame : eut dans la chambre numéro 30.

Sanji : merci beaucoup.

Ace : eut aussi Rose Kosuki.

Madame : dans la chambre numéro 40.

Luffy : tien elles sont dans la même chambre. 'S'inquiet'.

Ace : où la suit un peu inquiet. 'À un peu'.

Tout d'un cou il vit arriver Zorro, Vivi, Ussop, Chopper, Franky.

Zorro : vous était ou les mecs je vous et chercher de partout.

Luffy et ace : c'est toi qui te perdu.

Sanji : ils n'ont pas tort tété de cactus.

Zorro : tu veux te battre love du dimanche.

Sanji : tu veux te battre.

Zorro : oui avec plaisir.

Vivi : "tapent les 2 mecs". Ce n'est pas fini de vous vous battre alors que les filles sont à l'hôpital. 'Pleure'.

Sanji et Zorro : "triste". Oui Vivi.

Luffy ; maintenant quoi c'est où sont les chambres des finis on y va.

Ussop : avec plaisir.

Chopper : et au pas de galop.' Presser'.

Vivi : bon on commence par qui.

Luffy : ma Nami.

Zorro : non mon robin.

Sanji : non ma Nojiko d'amour.

Ace : et Ba moi je vais voir rose. 'Part dans la chambre 40.

Vivi : aller voir chacun vaut meuf après on changera.

Tous : oki Vivi.

Tousse parte sans les chambres.

Zorro, Sanji, Ussop et chopper sont parti dans la chambre 30.

Luffy, ace, Vivi et Franky dans la chambre 40.

Arriver dans la chambre 40.

Luffy : ma Nami tu me manques réveil toi stp. ' Très triste et en pleure'.

Vivi : attend je vais chercher le docteur il va nous en dire plus. ' Inquiet'.

Ace : Rose et dans le même état que Nami.

Franky : je ne sais pas moi.

Luffy : on le voit bien. 'Prends la main de Nami'.

Vivi : j'ai trouvé le docteur.

Docteur : que voulais vous savoir.

Vivi : elles ont quoi.

Docteur : elles sont dans le coma se peut durait 1 moins ou n'a pu jamais se réveiller.

Luffy :'hurle en pleurer'. Non pas sa Nami réveillée toi je ne veux pas vire sans toi.

Vivi : "pleure". Luffy sa sera à rien de hurler.

Ace : "pleur". Ma rose je t'aime réveiller toi pour l'amour de Dieu.

Vivi : tien comme tu es expressif d'un coup.

Ace : normal je me sens seul et mal sans elle. Pleure et triste'.

Docteur : vous deviez savoir qu'elles vous entent.

Luffy : et ça veut dire quoi.

Docteur : ça veut dire que si vous parler des choses qu'aiment ou autres se peuvent les aider.

Vivi : a pu les aider à se réveiller.

Docteur : tout ton fait.

Luffy : eut je ne sais pas de quoi je pourrais lui parler moi. 'Triste'.

Vivi : c'est facile tu peux lui dire comme te tomber amoureux d'elle.

Luffy : eut aussi comment je la trouvais et tout.

Vivi : oui c'est ça.

Ace : mes roses son fait pas longtemps quelle et là.

Vivi : faut demander à Nojiko.

Ace : oui mais je peux lui dire d'autre chose.

Vivi : oui temps que sa l'aide.

Docteur : pour les 2 autres filles elles vont bien elle doive se reposer.

Vivi : merci docteur. ' Le docteur et parti'.

Du coté des Zorro et Sanji.

Zorro : mon robin comment vas-tu ?

Robin : ça va mieux mon chéri.

Zorro : je suis rassuré.' À une larme qui coule'.

Robin : viens-la.

Zorro : "s'approche".

Robin : " essuie la larme". Alors on pleure.

Zorro : non pas du tout.

Sandy : tête de cactus pleure sa me fait bien rire. 'Rigole'.

Zorro : toi lové du dimanche tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Sanji : oki pour cette fois.' Regarde Nojiko'.

Nojiko : comment vont Nami et Rose.

Sanji et Zorro : " baise la tête". Eu elles sont dans le coma.

Nojiko et Robin : quoi pas possible. 'Pleure à champs de larmes'.

Sanji et Zorro :'on prie leur copine dans leurs bras'. Ne vous inquiète-vous pas.

Robin : comme veux-tu con s'inquiet pas.

Nojiko : oui mais comme.

Zorro : enfaite pour des mecs vous courait après.

Robin : je n'ai rien à dire. ' Baise la tête'.

Zorro : ma puce dit moi PK.

Robin : je ne peux rien dire.

Sanji : Nojiko d'amour dis-le-moi.

Nojiko : seulement si vous me promettiez de pas engueuler rose.

Zorro et Sanji : on le promet. 'Lève la main et jure'.

Robin : tu es sur de le dire.

Nojiko : ce sont nos mecs quand même.

Robin : pas tord c'est toi qui leur dis.

Zorro : chopper Ba chercher luffy et ace stp.

Chopper : oui bien sur. Parti cherché'.

Chopper entre dans la chambre 40.

Luffy : tu viens voir les filles.

Chopper : non je viens te chercher toi et ace.

Ace et luffy : pourquoi sa ?

Nojiko : a quelque chose à dire.

Ace et luffy : on y va. 'Commence à partir'.

Vivi : je surveille.

Ace et luffy : oui on veut bien.

Quand ils sont arrivés dans la chambre 30.

Luffy : tu voulais nous parler.

Nojiko : oui.

Sanji : raconte toute ma puce.

Nojiko : vous vous souvenez chez Ussop.

Luffy : oui PK ?

Nojiko : moi, na et Rose on a dit qu'est allé faire les courses.

Luffy : oui c'est vrai.

Nojiko : enfaite on a menti.

Zorro : et pourquoi sa ?

Robin : par ce que Rose voulait régler un petit problème.

Luffy : et Nami.

Robin : elle aussi, Nojiko et moi ont vous réglé des comtes.

Ace : et qui ?

Robin : Rose à Sarah et Nami à boa.

Nojiko : Robin à pandora et moi a Tashigi.

Zorro : et la suite.

Nojiko : on s'est battu avec elle.

Luffy : et d'où sorte les mecs.

Robin : c'est boa qui les a appelées.

Zorro : elle veut mourir elle.

Luffy : attend que je l'attrape.

Ace : je viens avec toi.

Sanji : moi aussi.

Nojiko : Sanji non les filles c'est ton point faible.

Sanji : si tu pence que je vais laisse passer sa tu rêvais.

Les garçons sont partis de la chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain matin quand ils sont arrivé au lycée.

Luffy : boa vient ici avec te copine on n'a pas à vous parler.

Boa : est arrivé mon luffy d'amour.

Luffy : boa pour tu as fait sa.

Boa : fait quoi ?

Luffy : appeler de mec pour démonter nos meufs.

Boa : "regarde de chaton". On leur n'a rien fait.

Zorro : arrête de mentir.

Pandora : on ne ment pas.

Sanji : vous était tombé bien bas les filles.

Tashigi : mes non mon Sanji. ' Lui fait montre sont décolletées ".

Sanji : " plaqua Tashigi contre le mur". Tu me fais rien du tout ma petite.

Tashigi : ce n'est pas normal tu adores ça.

Sanji : j'ai changé.

Ace : Sarah toi et ton gros Cu tu vas repartir d''ci et laisser ma meuf en paix.

Sarah : "sourire diabolique". Non elle va le payer chez.

Luffy : boa je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni que tu me pares.

Boa : mais mon chéri.

Luffy : " la regarder dégouter". Comment j'ai pu sortir avec toi.

Boa : part ce que tu m'aimais.

Luffy : je ne t'ai jamais aimé. ' Aller partir'.

Pandora : c'est pute vos le regretter d'avoir fait sa.

Zorro : touche a un seul cheveu d'elle et te morte.

Pandora : comment peux-tu me faire son a moi que tu aimes.

Zorro : tu étais une fille comme les autres je te pris par pitié.

Pandora :'en pleure'. Pas vrai.

Zorro : " rejoins luffy".

Sanji : je ne veux plus te voir dans mes pattes.

Tashigi : je sais que tu m'aimes encore. 'Sourire'.

Sanji : non je t'aime me pas.' Regarde sérieux'.

Tashigi : au que si.' Et trop sur'.

Sanji : j'aime Nojiko depuis le début tu étais juste une joue pour moi.

Tashigi :'étonner'. Quoi pas possible elle va mourir cela.

Les mecs sont tous part.

Pendant plus d'un moins luffy et ace ne sont pas allés au lycée.

Il reste à l'hôpital au chevait de Nami et Rose.

Du coté de Sandy et Zorro.

À l'appartement de Nojiko.

Zorro : Robin tu fais quoi.

Robin :'entre se mentir'. Je suis dans mon lit. ' Elle étend le linge sur le balcon'.

Zorro : "monte juste ou il voir Robin". Bb je t'ai dit de reste au lit.

Robin : "sur saute". C'est bon le docteur m'a dit que je pouvais le faire.

Zorro : et moi je dis retour au lit je vais le faire. ' Pris le linge et aller l'étendre'.

Robin : tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.

Zorro : oui, oui je sais faire. ' C'est emmêler avec le linge.

Nojiko : Robin vient voir sa.

Robin :'à la voie Nojiko'. Quoi ?

Nojiko : regarde Zorro. 'Rigole'.

Robin : "rigole". À Ba beau ça lui va bien.

Sanji :'arriva vert Zorro'. Ton besoin d'aide avec le linge.

Zorro : le oui je crois que ce n'est pas mon truc sa. 'Essaie de se démêler.

Sanji : encore heureux que Robin et Nojiko voire pas ça.' Enlève le linge de Zorro'.

Zorro : oui sinon on se moquerait de moi.

Sanji :'entendirent des rires'. Tiennes les filles ont toutes vues.

Zorro :'étonner est rougi'. À non pas ça c'est sur Le robin va me tuer.

Sanji : veiner les filles.

Nojiko : on a était découvert.

Robin : "pence".

Zorro : à Ba beau je suis démasqué. 'Regarde Robin'.

Sanji : tu pence à quoi Robin.

Robin : à Nami et Rose.

Nojiko : " triste". On peut aller les voir Svp.

Sanji : d'acore.

Zorro : ok ne peut rien vous refuser.

Robin : on y va alors.

Parti à l'hôpital dans la chambre 4O.

Toc, toc, toc.

Luffy : entrer.

Zorro :'ouvre la porte'. C'est nous.

Luffy : a d'acore.

Sanji : alors que de nouveau.

Ace : Ba rien du tout.

Nojiko : et tout son par ma faute.

Sanji : non ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Nojiko : si, si j'avais refusé que Rose, y aille.

Ace : tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

Luffy : même nous on aurait dû insister à vous accompagner.

Nojiko : j'ai du tout dire avant ça.

Zorro : arrête de te sentir coupable alors que ce n'est pas vrai.

Nojiko : mais c'est de ma faute. 'Pleure'.

Robin : "gifla Nojiko'". Tu vas arrêter. 'Pleure'.

Zorro, Sanji, ace et luffy :'était étonner de ce que Robin a fait'.

Nojiko : "se calma". Pourquoi ton fait sa ?

Robin : c'est aussi de ma faute.

Nojiko : ... " C'est plus quoi dire".

Ace : et vous sinon quoi de nouveau.

Zorro et Sanji : elles n'ont plu rien.

Luffy : content pour vous.

Sanji : ne t'inquiètent pas elles vont se réveiller.

Quand le docteur et entre dans la pièce.

Luffy : bonjour.

Docteur : bonjour.

Ace : alors.

Docteur c'était pour vous dire que leur état était stable.

Zorro : merci docteur.

Docteur : elles ont de la visiter qui attende dans le couloir.

Zorro : on n'attend personne.

Docteur : elle on dit que fessait parti de leur famille.

Nojiko : ce n'est pas possible.

Luffy : Zorro vient avec moi on va voir ça.

Luffy et Zorro sont parti dans le couloir à leur grand désespoir ils ont vu les 4 filles.

Luffy : vos faites quoi ici.

Boa : on est venue vous voir.

Zorro : vous n'étiez pas la bienvenue.

Pandora : tu pourrais être gentil.

Zorro : pas avec vous en tout cas.

Luffy : partait maintenant.

Tashigi : on reviendra.

Zorro : dans nos rêves.

Sarah : plutôt dans les tiens.

Luffy : tirez-vous d'ici. 'Commence à serait le point'.

Les 4 filles sont parts et les 2 mecs sont revenus dans la chambre.

Robin : alors c'était qui ?

Zorro : les 4 pins bêche.

Nojiko : pourquoi elle était là ?

Luffy : on ne sait pas.

Ace : je vais Peter un câble si son continu.' Énerver'.

Sanji : calme toi ace.

Robin : pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Ace : j'en peux plus devoir rose dans cet état.

Luffy : et tu pence a moi pour Nami.

Nojiko : et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va les aider.

Ace : "tape dans le mur juste a coté de Rose". Ça m'énerve.

? : Que ce qui se passe où suis-je.

Robin : Rose comment vas-tu ?

Rose : j'ai la tête qui tourne. ' Se lève'.

Nojiko : reste au lit.

Rose : je ne crains rien.' Se casse la Guelle par terre'.

Ace : " ramasse rose". Ça va ma puce.

Rose : oui eut on est où enfaite.

Sanji : a l'hôpital.

Rose : et pourquoi sa ?

Ace : ça fait plus d'un mois que vos étés dans le coma toi et Nami.

Rose :'étonner et saute sur le lit de Nami'. Nami non pas toi c'est de ma faute.

Zorro : tu ne vas pas Ti métrer aussi.

Rose : c'est vraiment de ma faute.

Luffy :'énerver gifle rose'. Ferme ta gueule je veux plus jamais te voir.

Rose : " se tienne la joue". D'acore je vais disparaître.

Rose et parti de la chambre avec ces blessures, mais le docteur l'attrapait.

Docteur : où vas-tu comme ça ?

Rose : je vais disparaitre.

Docteur : tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital.

Rose : je sais mais à quoi bon reste si on me déteste.

Docteur : je vais te mètre dans une autre chambre. Prends un fauteuil roulant.

Rose : " s'assoie". D'acore docteur.

Le docteur emmène rose dans un autre étage et dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Du coté des autres.

Luffy : bon débarra.

Robin : je ne suis pas d'acore.

Luffy : et c'est quoi encore le souci.

Zorro : c'est que ta gifler une fille.

Luffy : et son fait quoi ?

Sanji : c'est la honte.

Luffy : bien pour elle tout est de sa faute si Nami est dans cet état.

Nojiko et Robin : pas du tout, toutes les filles ont participé.

Luffy : ce n'est pas possible.

Sanji : si elle le dise c'est que c'est vrai.

Luffy : je men fichent je ne veux plus la voir.

Ace : et ton pence a ce que Nami va dire à sont réveillé.

Luffy : eut non.' Se sens con'.

Nojiko : "se sent mal'.

Zorro : pauvre rose.

Robin : Nojiko tu as quoi.

Nojiko : rien, rien.

Ace : si ça se voie.

Nojiko : je ne peux rien dire.

Robin : vient avec moi on va en parler.

Nojiko : "suis Robin dans les couloirs". D'acore.

Nojiko et Robin sont partis et ace et Zorro les ont suivies.

Ace et Zorro :'ont suivi les 2 filles en cachette'. Elles vont ou comme ça.

Du coté rose.

Toc, toc, toc.

Rose : entre.

? : 'Entre'. Coucou rose.

Rose : Vivi mais tu fais quoi là.

Vivi : je suis venue te voir.

Rose : "triste". À d'acore.

Vivi : Sanji m'a tout dit.

Rose : a oui et c'est qui avec toi.

Vivi : je te présente Kosa.

Rose : enchante Kosa.

Kosa : moi de même.

Rose : il est très gentil.

Vivi : eh oui. 'Sourit'.

Rose : alors que de beau ?

Vivi : Ba rien à part que tu as loupé un gros truc.

Rose : et c'est quoi.

Vivi : les mecs sont allés voir boa et sa troupe.

Rose : et il sait passer quoi.

Vivi : les mecs les on envoie balader et il leur parle plus du tout.

Rose : a Ba ça c'est beau.

Kosa : je n'étais pas encore là moi.

Vivi : et non t'arriver 1 semaine après.

Kosa : a d'acore.


	16. Chapter 16

Du coté de Robin et Nojiko.

Robin : dit moi tout.

Nojiko : Rose a eu des soucis avant.

Robin : et raconte.

Nojiko : Rose et entrain de revirent la même histoire qu'avant.

Robin : pas compris.

Nojiko : elle a été rejeté de tout le monde pour une chose quelle à pas faite.

Robin : elle a était rejeter pour quoi.

Nojiko : tu te rappelais du mec qui lui courait après.

Robin : aux Éric.

Nojiko : oui ba il fait partie de la bande qui prend des filles et après tu voies.

Robin : mais c'est affreux et ils ont fait sa à Rose.

Nojiko : oui et après toute c'est copine long rejeter alors que n'y peut rien.

Robin : et là ça se reproduit.

Nojiko : oui sauf sous une autre forme.

Robin : elle croit que c'est de sa faute.

Nojiko : oui elle sen veut elle serait même cap de ce suicidé ou autres.

Robin : et personne c'est son appart toi.

Nojiko : Rose n'a pas voulu dit tout ça à Nami pour pas quelle et peur.

Robin : elle a dû beaucoup souffrir de son passé.

Du coté de Zorro et ace qui écoute toute la conversation.

Zorro : je n'aurais jamais truc sa.

Ace : faut que je voie rose de suite. 'Paniquer'.

Zorro : ne parle pas si fort elles vont nous entendre.

Ace : j'y peux rien je suis inquiet pour ma meuf.

Zorro : on ne sait même pas ou elle est.

Ace : faut demander à l'accueil.

Zorro : on y va si tu veux.

Ace : "triste". Oui au plus vite.

Du coté de luffy, Ussop, chopper, Franky et Sanji.

Ussop : où sont partis les mecs.

Chopper : j'ai entendu qui aller suivre Nojiko et Robin.

Sanji : " étonner". Et pourquoi sa ?

Franky : on se demander bien.

Luffy : "déprime". C'est Nojiko qui ne va pas bien.

Ussop : tu regrettes ton geste.

Luffy : un peut.

Sanji : je suis étonné que tu dises ça.

Luffy : par ma faute Nojiko et pas bien et Robin non plus.

Sanji : faillé y penser avant.

Chopper : a plus eu ce n'est pas ou et Parti rose.

Luffy : et mon frère doit Peter un câble.

Sanji : il est grave amour de rose tout comme toi pour Nami.

Luffy : je sais bien j'aurais dû me taire. 'Tout triste'.

Du coté de Rose.

Rose : Vivi pourrait tu aller chercher le docteur.

Vivi : oui bien sur.

Kosa : non laisse-moi aller le chercher reste la toute les 2.

Rose : merci.

Kosa : mais de rien.' Parti de la chambre'.

Rose : tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de lui.

Vivi : "rouge. J'ai totalement craqué pour lui.

Rose : et lui il pense que de toi.

Vivi : je ne sais rien. 'Triste'.

Rose : "la console". T'inquiet pas il sera à toi.

Vivi : ta raison. 'Souri'.

Rose : enfaite comme va Nami.

Vivi : toujours rien à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Rose : "pleure". Quand je pense que c'est de ma faute.

Vivi : mes non c'est la faute de personne.

Rose : si tu veux surveiller Nami de ma part et lui parler.

Du coté de Robin et Nojiko.

Robin : vient on va chercher rose.

Nojiko : "triste". Je veux la voir.

Robin : je te comprends. 'Part avec Nojiko'.

Ace et Zorro ont cherché de partout dans quel étage était rose et dans quelle chambre elle était. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Même du coter de Robin et Nojiko on cherchait et n'a rien trouvé.

2 semaines étaient passés et toujours rien du coter de Nami était toujours dans le coma.

2 semaines après du coter de luffy et les autres.

Docteur : bonjour.

Luffy : bonjour alors du nouveau.

Docteur : elle récupère bien mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas.

Luffy : " triste". J'en peux plus faite que se réveille-je peux plus vivre sens elle.

Docteur : il faut attend.

Robin : merci docteur.

Nojiko : dit docteur vous devait savoir ou et rose.

Docteur : oui je sais mais elle ne veut rien vous dire.

Ace : dites-moi au moins comment elle va.

Docteur : oui bien sur elle et très faible et fait une déprime.

Nojiko : elle a recommencé.

Docteur : elle mange plus, dort très peu, et ne parle que de Nami.

Robin : et merde faut que taille la voir.

Docteur : désoler mais elle a fugué ce matin.

Ace : comment ça elle a fugué.

Nojiko : il faut la retrouver. ' Pleure'.

Luffy : pourquoi sa ?

Robin : tu ne peux pas comprendre. 'Pleure'.

Franky : comment ça explique.

Robin : Nami si te plais réveilles-toi rose va faire des bêtises. ' Pleure en plus'.

Luffy : comment sa ?

Nojiko :'hurle'. Tout son par ce que tu la giflais.

Luffy : pourquoi elle va faire quoi ?

Zorro : elle et suiciderait.

Robin : comment tu sais ça ?

Zorro : on a tout entendu moi et ace.

Nojiko : vous nous avaient suivies.

Ace : oui j'ai très peur faut la retrouver.

Nojiko : moi et Robin on y va vous rester là.

Luffy : non tout ça c'est de ma faute alors toi et Robin vous reste là.

Zorro : on vient avec toi.

Ace : d'accord.

Sanji : moi aussi.

Quand d'un coup Vivi et Kosa on débarque dans la chambre.

Vivi : ou et rose. ' Inquiète'.

Robin : elle a fugué. 'Triste'.

Vivi : pas possible elle vient de m'envoie un SMS. 'Paniquer'.

Nojiko : et elle disait quoi.

Vivi : elle disait que je devais venue vous voir et après elle m'est pas répondu.

Luffy : elle peut être ou.

Robin : cher elle ?

Nojiko : non, elle sait très bien con y serait allé.

Ace : au parc.

Nojiko : pence pas.

Sanji : faut trouver.

Zorro : et vite.

Kosa : eut dsl de vous dire sa mes Vivi tu te rappelles pas de lui avoir dit.

Ace : lui dire quoi.

Vivi : a oui je lui et tout raconter de ce que vous aviez fait.

Nojiko : à non pas ça elle a recommencé.

Robin : PK tu dis ça.

Nojiko : elle en veut à boa et aux autres elle va les démonter.

Ace : on y va.' Commence à part en courant'.

Luffy : attendons-nous.

Zorro : bon a toutes les filles.

Les mecs sont parts de l'hôpital direction le lycée.

Du coté de rose qui était au lycée.

Elle avait vu boa et sa bande dans un coin.

Rose : toi boa et qu'une salope. 'Énerver'.

Boa : tien te pas mort. 'Souri'.

Rose : non je serai vécu tant que tu ne mourras pas.

Boa : j'ai peur.

Rose : "sort un couteau et le plante dans le ventre de boa". Va en n'enfer pas sale pute.

Boa :'hurle'. Mais ça ne va pas la tête.

Rose : " regard noir". Au que si, meure maintenant.

Pandora : " je jette sur Rose". Attends-toi.

Rose : "l'attrape par le col et la démonte". Ferme ta gueule sale pouf.

Pandora : "coucher à terre". Merde je peux plus bouger.

Rose : bien fait. ' Souri sadique'.

Sarah : "ta basse rose". C'est toi qui et fini.

Rose : "lui pette un bras". Non c'est toi petite naine. ' Énerver à mort'.

Sarah :'hurle de douleur'. Aie ça ne va pas la tête. 'Tombe dans la paume'.

Rose : ça ne va très bien maintenant que te à terre.

Tashigi : " démonte rose". Tu fais moins la maligne.

Rose : " lui souri et la démonte". Toi te mort.

Au même moment les mecs sont arrivé sur la saine ou boa était plaint de sang et les autres à terre et Tashigi entrain de se faire démonter.

Zorro : Rose arrête ça. 'Choppe rose'.

Rose : "regard noir". Lâche-moi.

Ace :'a pris Rose et Parti long'.

Luffy : on fait quoi pour elles.

Sanji : aux appellent les pompiers et on se tire.

Luffy :'appeler les pompiers et ils sont partis'.

Ils ont laissé les filles à terre. Et ils sont par rejoindre ace qui console rose.

Ace : ça va rose.

Rose : non j'ai recommencé. 'Pleure'.

Ace : "là serait dans ses bras". Chute-je suis là.

Rose : "tétaniser". Je peur.

Zorro : ne tut en fait pas on est là.

Rose "regarde Zorro'". Désoler que vous avait vue sa.

Luffy : non c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir fait sa.

Sanji : Nojiko et Robin nous sont dits pour te crise.

Rose : j'aurais dû le dire mes bons. 'Tremble encre'.

Luffy : et moi je t'ai refait vivre ce que tu ne voulais pas.

Rose : non c'est bon je veux rendre chez moi.

Ace : non on te ramène à l'hôpital.

Rose : pourquoi sa ?

Sanji : pour Nojiko et Robin et Vivi.

Rose : d'accord mais ne leur dite rien pour ça.

Zorro : Nojiko et Robin c'est bien.

Rose : a oki bon on y va mais je par la force.

Ace : "la porte sur son dos". On est parti.

Et ils sont tous parti en direction de l'hôpital pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendent avec impatience.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Du coté de l'hôpital. Ou Robin, Nojiko, Vivi, Kosa, Ussop, choppait et Franky était.

Robin : "pleure". Je t'en supplie Nami réveille-toi.

Nojiko : Nami si tu m'entends rose à des soucis.

Franky : calmes vous ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va revenir.

Ussop : aie, aie, aie Qu'es qu'on va faire.

Chopper : on va attendre que les autres reviennent.

Vivi : plus facile ça faire. 'Tourne en rond'.

Kosa : Vivi vient avec moi.

Vivi : pourquoi sa ?

Kosa : tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner en rond.

Vivi : d'accord. 'Part avec Kosa'.

Chopper, Ussop et Franky : on revient après. 'Part de la chambre'.

Il ne reste plus que Robin et Nojiko dans la chambre de Nami.

Robin : Nami si tu m'entends servi moi la main.

Nojiko : tu pence que ça va marcher.

Robin : faut tout essayer.

Nojiko: Nami Luffy à Rose.

Robin: pas de réa.

Nojiko : bon je sais plus quoi faire.

**Nami dans le coma entendait tout ce qu'on lui disait.**

Nami : je veux me réveiller les voir.

Nami : comment faire se me sens si faible.

Elle entendit une petite voie.

La voie : tu dois suivre les voies qui te sont chères.

Nami : mais je me sens si faible.

La voie : préfères-tu mourir.

Nami : non je veux vivre.

La voie : alors suit les voies.

Nami : merci. ' Suis les voies'.

Luffy, ace, Zorro, Sanji et Rose était de retour à l'hôpital.

Ils sont allés directement dans la chambre de Nami.

Robin : vous était de retour.' Pleure'.

Zorro : "prend Robin dans ses bras". Chut on est là et rose aussi.

Nojiko : "saute dans les bras de Sanji'". Sandy.

Sanji : ma Nojiko en ta ramener rose chérie.

Robin et Nojiko : Rose comment vas-tu ?

Rose : " à moutier endormi". Ça peut aller mais j'ai recommencé.

Nojiko : aie, aie, aie comment on va faire pour elle.

Luffy : et Nami comment va telle.

Robin et Nojiko : toujours rien. ' Triste'.

Rose : on m'a toujours dit que la voie de la personne la plus cher à son cœur peut la ramener.

Luffy : "prend la main de Nami". Ma chérie si tu m'entends réveiller toi tu me manques trop.

Rose : "tien l'autre main de Nami". On est tous là alors si te plais devient a toi.

Nami : "serre la main de luffy".

Luffy : elle m'a sexé la main.

Rose : je n'ai rien sentie moi.

Luffy : j'en suis sur que si.

Rose : Nami refait le.

Nami : "serre la main de luffy".

Luffy : regardé elle me la sert encore.

Rose : ace va chercher le médecin stp.

Ace : oki. ' Part en courant chercher les médecins.

Luffy : Nami parle-moi stp.

Nami : ...

Rose : ne lui en demande pas trop non plus.

Ace : je suis de retour avec le médecin.

Médecin : on m'a dit qu'elle avait été la main.

Luffy : oui 2 fois.

Médecin : bien sa veut dire qu'elle se réveille tout doucement.

Luffy : et on peut faire quoi.

Médecin : rien ne faut attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Nami : "commence à cligner des yeux".

Luffy : regarder.

Médecin : Nami comment aller vous.

Nami :...

Médecin : bon elle est bien sortie du coma mais il faut que je la garde à l'hôpital pendant 3 semaines.

Luffy : je resterais avec elle.

Nojiko : non toi tu retournes en cours.

Luffy : je ne bougerai pas de l'hôpital.

Rose : luffy si tu ne vas pas en cours comment ne veux-tu que Nami ailleurs mieux.

Luffy ; je n'ai pas compris.

Robin : si tu ne vas pas en cours Nami va s'inquiéter et sa santé n'irait pas mieux.

Luffy : "dégouter". Je retourne en cours dès demain.

Rose : moi je vais rester avec elle.

Ace : comment ça tu restes là.

Rose : avec ce que j'ai fait au lycée, je ne pense pas qu'il me laissait y retourner comme ça.

Ace :...

Médecin : et toi je te garde aussi.

Rose : pourquoi sa ?

Médecin : pour voit ton état de santé.

Ace : d'accord docteur. 'Regarde rose'.

Rose : j'ai compris.

Robin : et si on rentrait il se fait tard.

Nojiko : à bon il est quelle heure.

Sanji : il est 22 heures.

Tous sauf Rose et Nami : bonne nuit rose surveille bien Nami.

Rose : bonne nuit tout le monde oui je vais la surveiller.

Ils sont tous parti chez eux pour la nuit le lendemain matin ils sont tous allés en cous.

En cours.

Prof : je suis bien contente que vous revenez en cours.

Luffy : ce n'est pas de mon plein gré.

Robin : on est tous un peu déçu.

Prof : et oui mais les études sont plus importantes.

Luffy : pas du tout. La bouffe et Nami et les potes sont le plus important.

Zorro : tout ta fait d'accord sauf la bouffe.

Luffy : sans bouffe en vie pas.

Robin : oui bien sur.

Prof : bon c'est finir.

Luffy : non pas encore.

Robin : calme luffy pence à Nami.

Luffy : " tout triste". Oui je sais bien.

Prof : nous avant un problème a réglés.

Robin : oui le quelle ?

Prof : qui a osé faire du mal boa et sa troupe. 'Énerver'.

Zorro : aucune idée madame. 'S'endort'.

Prof : Zorro 2 heures de colle. 'Énerver'.

Zorro : tu dis vrai et il te coller bravo.

Prof : Zorro la ferme.

Luffy : fermez-la vous-même déjà.

Prof : luffy.

Luffy : vous vouliez savoir la vérité.

Prof : bien sûr.

Luffy : boa et toute sa bande on envoyer Nami, Robin ; Rose et Nojiko a l'hôpital.

Prof : et son fait quoi ?

Luffy : Ba son fait que nous les mecs ont leurs à dire de plus nous parler.

Prof : et puis quoi ?

Luffy : et elles ont décidé de mettre fin à leur jour. ' Sérieux'.

Prof :'étonner'. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

Zorro : et c'est la vérité.

Prof : je vous libre pour la journée a demain. ' Part en courant'.

Luffy : on se tire à l'hôpital.

Zorro : tu ne veux pas aller manger avant.

Luffy : non je n'ai pas faim.

Zorro :'étonner'. Bon on y va.

Ils ont récupéré Sanji, chopper, Ussop, Franky, Vivi, Kosa et ils sont partis à l'hôpital.

À l'hôpital. Dans la chambre de Nami et Rose.

Luffy : salut.

Rose et Nami : salut luffy.

Luffy : "cours au lit de Nami". Ma chérie tue ma manquer grave.

Nami : "souri". À moi aussi mon cœur.

Luffy : on a beaucoup de choses à te dire.

Nami : pas besoins roses ma toute dite.

Robin : content que tu sois de retour Nami.

Nami : moi de même.

Sanji : nami-chérie et de retour parmi nous.' Grand souri'.

Rose : dites-moi pourquoi vous était pas en cours.

Robin : la prof est partie.

Rose : ou sa.

Luffy : on lui a raconté que boa et sa troupe voulaient ses suidés.

Rose : "pleure". Vous m'aviez protégé.

Luffy : "souri". Ba oui tu fais partie de la bande.

Rose : merci les amis.

Tous sauf Rose : c'est normal entre amis.

Quand d'un coup le directeur débarque dans la chambre.

Directeur : Rose je viens t'annoncer que tu es viré 1 mois du lycée.

Luffy : mes monsieur elle n'y peut rien.

Directeur : désoler luffy, mais se quelle à fait s'est grave.

Luffy : à oui et vous n'avez rien dit quand Nami, Rose, Robin et Nojiko étaient à l'hôpital.

Directeur : on m'a rien du de tout ça.

Zorro : oui boa et sa troupe en appeler des mecs et ils ont démonté les filles.

Directeur : et comment son se fait que Rose a fait sa.

Robin : Rose a eu des soucis aux parts avant et boa la chercher.

Vivi : et elle et tombe dans une colère noire.

Nami : voila pourquoi elle est dans cet état.

Directeur : Rose pourquoi me n'avoir rien dû aux parts avant.

Luffy : en plus de sa elle a eu un choque pour Nami.

Directeur : bon je t'enlevais là l'entait mais tu auras autre chose à faire.

Rose : oui monsieur et merci.

Directeur : Nami comme te sens tu sinon.

Nami : beaucoup mieux maintenant que mes amies vont bien.

Directeur : bon je vous laissais et bon rétablissement à vous 2.

Nami et Rose : merci et au revoir.

Le directeur et parti mais c'est Nojiko et ace qui sont arrivé juste après.

Ace :'inquiet'. Que te passait-il ? Pourquoi le directeur était là ?

Robin : calme toi.

Ace : désoler mais pourquoi il était là.

Rose : " morte de rire". Ta fait le marathon.

Nami : " rigole". On dirait bien avec Nojiko.

Nojiko : fautez-vous de notre gueule.

Rose : je ne peux pas men empêchés.

Ace :'embrasse rose'. Je vais te couler le bec.

Rose : "rouge"...

Nojiko : à tu sais plus quoi dire.

Rose : ...

Tous sauf Rose : " rigole".

Rose : "rigole aussi". J'y peux quoi moi.

Nami : luffy.

Luffy : "se retourne". Quoi ?

Nami :'embrasse luffy'.

Luffy : " l'emballe".

Nojiko : que c'est Chou.

Robin : oui trop chou.

Zorro et Sanji :'embrasse leur copine'.

Robin : on s'est fait avoir aussi.

Nojiko : comme des connes.

Zorro et Sanji : et oui et non vous était pas con.

Rose : le rêve ou iles l'on dit en même temps.

Nojiko : non ton pas rêvé.

Zorro et Sanji : tu veux te battre.

Nami : ils recommencent.

Zorro et Sanji : bien sur que je veux me battre. ' Se batte'.

Robin : ça fessait longtemps qu'il ce n'était pas battu.

Vivi : ça veut dire que tout et rentré dans l'ordre.

Kosa : je ne trouve pas.

Tous sauf Kosa : a bon pourquoi sa ?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Toujours dans la chambre.

Rose : qu'il a-t-il Kosa.

Kosa : il manque quelque chose.

Vivi : je ne voie pas moi.

Luffy : moi non plus. À si ma viande. *souri baka*.

Nami : *tape luffy*. À toi tu vas arrêter avec ta viande.

Robin : ça fessait longtemps. * rigole*.

Rose : a que ton mec pour sortir des conneries comme ça.

Ace : *hurle* j'ai faim je veux aussi de la viande.

Nojiko : ta parler trop vite.

Rose : * boude*.

Kosa : arrêter 5 minutes vaut bêtise et silence Svp.

Vivi : te malade Kosa tu veux que j'aille chercher le médecin.

Kosa : non, non ce n'est pas ça.

Vivi : mais c'est quoi a la fin. *panique*

Kosa : Vivi veux-tu sortir avec moi. *gêné*.

Vivi : *rouge* oui je veux.

Kosa : *embrasse Vivi*.

Tous : ont vous j'aine pas.

Kosa et Vivi : non pourquoi sa ?

Tous : pour rien.

Vivi : bon j'ai compris.

Nami : je veux bien sortir de l'hôpital moi.

Rose : te pas la seule.

Robin : je vais voir le médecin et on va lui demander. *part*

Zorro : je viens avec toi. *part*

Ussop et chopper : nous on doit partir.

Rose et Nami : a plus tout les 2.

Ussop : et chopper : a plus. *part*

Franky : je reviendrai plus tard. *part*.

Coter Zorro et Robin.

Zorro : elle et ou Robin ?

Robin : il sait encore perdre. * chercher dans les couloirs*.

Zorro : madame aurait vos vies le médecin.

Infirmière : lequel médecin ?

Zorro : le docteur Bernard.

Infirmière : oui il est le bas.

Zorro : merci beaucoup.

Infirmière : mais de rien.

Zorro : * part voila le médecin*.

Robin : *la voie* tien te voila toi.

Zorro : à ma puce t'était où ?

Robin : entrait de te chercher.

Zorro : j'ai trouvé le docteur.

Robin : oui moi aussi il va dans la chambre dans 10 minutes on peut y retourner.

Zorro : oki je te suis.

Robin : a non * pris la main de Zorro*.

Zorro : j'ai fait quoi encore.

Robin : rien n'allé on y va.

Coter de Nami, Rose, Vivi, Nojiko et de leurs mecs.

Nami : vivent que je sors d'ici.

Luffy : moi aussi je veux parti en vacances avec toi.

Nami : moi aussi.

Luffy : avec toute la bande.

Nami : on irait à la plage.

Rose : la plage tu peux rêver.

Ace : et pourquoi sa ?

Nojiko : elle déteste se mètre en maillot de bain.

Ace : à bon je ne savais pas.

Rose : je ne te l'avais pas dit.

Vivi : je voie d'ici la plage. *rêvasse*.

Kosa : au oui moins aussi.

Vivi : mes pieds déjà dans le sable chaud.

Rose : oui moi aussi. *rêve*.

Sanji : avec le barbecue et les jolies filles. * yeux en cœur*.

Nojiko :* la tape* rêvé pas trop.

Sanji : est je rigolais ma chérie.

Nojiko : mouai.

D'un cou Robin et Zorro entrent dans la pièce avec le docteur.

Qui était arrivé en même temps qu'eurent?

Robin : je ramène le docteur.

Nami : merci Robin.

Docteur : allé on va vous examiner.

Rose : cool. Enfin on va pouvoir se sortir d'ici.

Docteur : à Vera sa après. * occulter Nami*.

Nami : alors docteur.

Docteur : tout et en ordre vous pouvez sortir d'ici ce soir.

Nami : trop cool sa.* souri*.

Rose : et moi aussi.

Docteur : toi. À des examens avant.

Rose: * boude*. Pas juste.

Ace : je reste avec toi si tu veux bb.

Rose : et te étude.

Ace: je m'en fous c'est toi avant.

Rose : je ne suis pas d'acore sur ça.

Ace : pourquoi sa?

Roses : les études se sont importantes.

Ace : toi aussi t'est important à mes yeux et à mon cœur.

Rose : je sais bien mais c'est ta dernière année.

Ace : je sais bien.

Nami: elle a peur que tu n'arrives pas à t'est examen.

Nojiko: c'est bien vrai sa.

Rose : *inquiète*. Comment ça?

Nojiko: il bosse mal depuis que tuai à l'hôpital.

Rose : *triste*. Il ne faut pas.

Nami: est ça fait mal ça.

Ace: je peux me rattraper.

Luffy: bien sur qu'il peut rattraper.

Robin : ce n'est pas facile de rattraper sa.

Zorro : à bon pourquoi ?

Robin : les notes sont pour les examens.

Ace : eut-je pensais que je n'ai pas en dessous de 10.

Rose : Nami tu peux rendre avec les autres stp.

Nami: oui on rentre vous venez.

Tous sauf ace: oui on te suit. *part en suivant Nami*.

Il ne restait plus qu'ace rose et le docteur dans la chambre.

Docteur : merci.

Rose: que se passe-t-il docteur.

Docteur : je dois vous annoncer que vos étés enceints de 2 mois.

Rose:* choquer*. Comment sa je suis enceinte.

Docteur: je n'ai pas pu vous le dire avant.

Ace : et c'est moi le père. *content*.

Docteur : oui je sus pause.

Rose : et pourquoi je dois. Faire des examens.

Docteur: pour savoir s'il est en bonne santé.

Rose : d'accord pour. Les examens.

Docteur: je vous emmène.* Prends le lit et part*

Coter de Nami Nojiko robinet leurs mecs.

Nami : je me demande pourquoi Rose voulait qu'on parte.

Robin: je pense que le docteur voulait lui parler.

Nojiko: tu pence que c'est quoi?

Zorro: rien de grave.

Luffy : ace nous dira bien.

Sandy: oui. On peut lui faire confiance sur ça.

Nami et Nojiko : ça m'inquiète. *paniquer*.

Luffy: je sois-la-moi.

Robin : et si on se préparer des vacances de rêve.

Zorro: bonne idée ma chérie.

Les autres: ça nous disent des belles vacances.

Quand d'un cou Nami reçoit un appelé.

Robin: Ba répond.

Nami :* répond halo ace.

Ace : oui Nami j'ai un truc important à te dire.

Nami : * panique* c'est quoi.

Ace : rose et enceinte de 2 mois.

Nami : * choquer*. Comment ça ?

Ace : il vient de moi.

Nami : comment elle la prix.

Ace : elle et choquer.

Nami : et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait faire d'examen.

Ace : oui pour savoir s'il est en bonne santé.

Nami : d'accord tu me préviens nous on prépare les vacances.

Ace : d'accord a tout ta l'heure.

Nami : *raccroche*.

Robin : alors comment elle va.

Nami : elle va bien ;

Zorro : content pour elle.

Luffy : alors on les prépare c'est vacance.

Nami : oui on sent occuper avec Robin et Vivi et Nojiko.

Coter de Rose.

Rose : alors docteur comment enfant va.

Docteur: il va très bien.

Rose: ouf t'en mieux.

Docteur: vous allez se garder.

Rose: oui ça fait 2 mois.

Docteur: mais vous pouvez encore l'enlever.

Rose: se serais tué un enfant.

Docteur: vous pouvez sortir de l'hôpital.

Rose: merci.* part et va voir ace*.

Ace qui attendait et il voie rose.

Ace : alors ma puce.

Rose : enfant va bien et je peux sortir.

Ace: on peut le garder.

Rose : oui on le garde. *Sourit*.

Ace: merci ma chérie. * embrasse*.

Rose: *embrasse*. On y va.

Ace : d'accord. *lui prend la main et part*.

Coter Nami, Nojiko, Vivi et Robin.

Nami: bon qui a trouvé.

Robin: toujours rien.

Nojiko: rien du tout.

Vivi: moi j'ai trouvé.

Nami : ou sa.

Vivi: chez de la famille a moi.

Robin: ça veut dire rien payer.

Vivi: tout compris.

Nojiko: et où c'est.

Vivi: en Vendée.

Nami : ça c'est trop cool.

Robin: faut prévenir.

Nojiko : trop cool.

Coter de luffy, Sandy, Kosa et Zorro.

Zorro: zzzz. *Dormi*.

Luffy: j'ai faim Sandy.

Sanji : je vais préparer.

Kosa: il est toujours comme ça.

Sandy: oui il est comme son tout le temps.

Kosa : Ba dit donc.

? : On est rentré.

Luffy : ace rose c'est vous.

Ace: oui c'est nous.

Sandy : alors comment va rose chérie.

Rose : je vais très bien.

Luffy : Sanji c'est pré.

Sanji : oui c'est pré. * donne la viande à luffy*.

Luffy : merci.* mange*.

Rose: ça se voie qui va mieux.

Ace : bien sur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Coter des filles qui reviennent.

Nami : mon amour.

Luffy : ma chérie* la prend dans ses bras*.

Robin : ils sont devenus accros à ça.

Nami : *embrasse luffy*.

Luffy : *embrasse Nami. Allaire heureuse d'un cou.

Nami : normal on a trouvé nos vacances.

Zorro : ça c'est super.

Tous : trop cool. *tous souri*.

Roses : elles sont ou n'aux vacances.

Vivi : en Vendée.

Kosa : mais c'est de la famille à toi.

Vivi : oui mais il nous laisse la maison.

Luffy : trop cool sa.

Nami : ça va nous faire du bien tout ça.

Ace : je pense qu'ont en tout besoin.

Tous : oui c'est sur.

Robin : c'est dans une semaine.

Nami : oui.

Rose : demain c'est les cours* tristes*.

Vivi : tu ne vas pas déprime pour ça.

Rose : j'ai peur dit retourner.

Ace : je sois-la-moi.* Prends rose*.

Nami : et nous tous aussi.

Le lendemain matin en arrivent au lycée.

Robin : salut Nami et Rose.

Nami et Rose : salut Robin.

Robin : elle et pas avec vous Nojiko.

Nami : non elle a dormi chez Sandy.

Robin : a oki.

Rose : ils vont être en retard.

Robin et Nami : comme d'habitude.

Rose : *rigole*. On devait sans douter.

? : Salut ma chérie.

Nami : salut mon cœur bizarre te pas en retard.

Luffy : je ferais tout pour toi ma chérie.* embrasse tendrement*.

Nami : *embrasse et lui fait est lue beau souri*. Ça c'est trop bien mon cœur.

Robin t'airais ton pas croisé Zorro, Sanji et Nojiko.

Luffy : eut non.

Robin : que font-ils ?

La cloche sonne.

Nami : pas le temps on va en cours.

Robin : on te suit.

Luffy : c'est parti.

Arriver en salle de cour.

Luffy : salut chopper.

Robin : salut Ussop.

Rose : salut Vivi et Kosa.

Chopper et Ussop : salut les amis.

Kosa et Vivi : salut.

Franky : salut.

Tous : salut Franky.

Prof : bon on peut commencer la cour.

La classe : oui shanks.

Prof : bonne cour d'histoire.

La classe : oui.

Prof : contrôle surprise.

La classe sauf Nami et Robin : non pas ça.

Prof : et Ba si.

Nami et Robin : ça c'est cool.

D'un cou son toc a la porte.

Prof : entrer.

Zorro : désoler.

Sandy : c'est bien la première fois désoler.

Prof : que sa ne soit pas une habitude à prendre.

Sandy et Zorro : d'accord.

Prof : bon je vous donne le contrôle. *distribue le contrôle*.

Prof : vous pouvez commencer.

Une heure après le contrôle.

Luffy : je n'ai rien compris au contrôle.

Zorro : moi j'ai dormi.

Robin et Nami : c'était bidon.

Chopper et Ussop : parler pour vous.

Nami : répéter ce que vous veniez de dire.* énerver*.

Chopper et Ussop : *effrayer*. On n'a rien dit.

Nami : vaut mieux.

Rose : dite pourquoi vous était arrivé en retard.

Sanji : a qu'ose de ce crétin de cactus.

Zorro : tu veux te battre le lover du dimanche.

Sanji : ouais.

Zorro et Sandy : * se battent*.

Rose : *tape Zorro et Sandy*. C'est fini.

Sanji : bien sûr rose chérie.

? : Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu dois plus l'appelée comme ça.

Zorro : il ne peut pas sans empêcher.

Nojiko : il n'y peut rien. *embrasse Sanji*.

Sanji : mon amour de Nojiko.

Rose : mon cœur tu es enfin là.

Ace : désoler du retard panne se réveille.

Rose : comment ça se fait.

Luffy : je te signale que tu lui as cassé sont réveillé.

Rose : a oui je m'en rappelle de se désoler c'est de ma faute alors.

Ace : *embrasse* pas grave ma chérie.

Nami : enfaite rose t'aurait pas quelque chose à nous dire.

Rose : *regarde ace*. Tu lui as dit.

Ace : si je l'ai dit à Nami.

Luffy : nous dire quoi.

Ace : ma meuf est enceinte de 2 mois.

Luffy : bravo.

Tous : bravo à vous 2.

Sonnerie qui retentit.

Rose : bon il faut y retourner.

Nami : en plus c'est sport.

Rose : et là ce n'est pas possible.

Robin : on le dira au prof si tu peux reste sur le banc.

Luffy : plutôt ton interais.

Parti en EPS.

Prof : aller tous nous changer.

Nami : monsieur rose n'a pas le droit de faire du sport.

Prof : je n'ai pas de dispense.

Rose : par ce que je n'ai pas demandé.

Prof : alors tu vas fait EPS.

Rose : désoler mais j'en ferrais pas.

Prof : * l'attrape par le col* et pourquoi sa ?

Robin : poser là.

Prof : *pousse Robin à terre*. Toi reste là.

Zorro : *aide Robin à se lever Ça va ma puce.

Prof : pff toi dut moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire sport.

Rose : je ne dirais pas vous n'avez pas à savoir.

Luffy : * reprend rose du prof*. Laisser la tranquille.

Prof : luffy et Zorro dans le bureau du principal.

Zorro et luffy : on y va viens rose.

Rose : d'accord. *suis luffy et Zorro*.

Rose Zorro et luffy sont parti dans le bureau du directeur.

Du coté du sport.

Nami : je le sens mal.

Robin : moi aussi.

Vivi : j'ai peur.

Prof : les filles dans le bureau aussi.

Toute la classe : *rigole*.

Nami : ça sera mieux.

Robin : bon on y va.

Vivi : est arrivée.

Prof : non toi Vivi tu restes là.

Nami et Robin sont partis en courants rejoindre les autres.

Arriver dans le bureau.

Zorro : *entre* bonjours.

Directeur : bonjour.

Luffy : salut.

Rose : bonjour.

Directeur : que se passe-t-il ici.

Nami et Robin : le prof a voulu taper rose. *essouffler*.

Directeur : dites-moi tout.

Zorro : Rose ne peut pas faire sport.

Directeur : et pourquoi sa ?

Luffy : elle ne peut pas le dire.

Directeur : Ba a moi si.

Rose : je* baisse la tête*.

Directeur : tu es quoi.

Nami : tu veux que je le dise.

Rose : non c'est à moi de le dire.

Robin : mes si tu veux on peut lui expliquer.

Rose : je lui dis et vous leur expliquer.

Nami et Robin : oki.

Rose : *tête baiser*. Je suis enceinte de 2 mois.

Directeur : et qui est le père ?

Rose : je ne vous le dirais pas.

Directeur : et pourquoi sa ?

Rose : vous allez le renvoyer.

Directeur : mes non.

Nami : mais revenons au prof.

Directeur : oui dites-moi tout.

Robin : le prof a chopé rose par le col.

Nami : et à pousser Robin.

Directeur : je vais voir avec ce que je peux faire.

Nami et Robin : merci monsieur le directeur.

Directeur : ne dire rien n'a votre homme.

Rose : d'accord.

Directeur : je veux le voir dans mon bureau pour parler.

Luffy et Zorro : on viendra avec lui.

Directeur : d'accord bon retrouvé en cours.

Tous : d'accord.

Tous sont retournés en cours pour la journée.

La semaine passée vite.

C'est la dernière heure de cour.

Luffy : faut que ça sonne.

Nami : au oui je n'en peux plus.

Robin : en plus les valises sont prêtes.

Vivi : vite je ne veux que son sone.

Rose : mouai sa sera bien.

Prof : alors vous allez ou en vacances.

Luffy : toute ma bande on part en Vendée.

Prof : d'accord prend des photos pour la classe.

Nami : d'accord.

Tous les autres : et nous on reste en ville.

La sonnerie retentissait.

Toutes les classes : *hurle* c'est enfin les vacances.

Rose : c'est bruité ici.

Luffy : c'est normal.

Robin : on rentre on prend les valises et on part.

Nami : direction la mer.

Vivi : avec l'avion privait de mon père.

Zorro : ça c'est cool.

Ace : on va passer les meilleures vacances de n'autre vie.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20.

Parti du lycée.

Nami : je suis enfin en vacances.

Robin : a non pas temps con n'est pas arrivé.

Nami : oui c'est vrai.

Zorro : toutes les valises sont chez Nami.

Nami : oui on les a posés hier.

Luffy : oui bon qui nous emmène à l'avion.

Vivi : la voiture de mon père.

Rose : c'est super tu diras merci à ton père.

Vivi: pas de souci.

Arriver à la maison.

Nami: bon mette les valises en bas.

Tous: oui *prennent les valises et les descendent*.

Nami: mon cœur.

Luffy: suis dans le frigo.

Rose: * rigole*. Il ne changera jamais.

Nami: baka tape luffy dans le vison*.

Luffy: désoler la cheire.

Nami: pas grave. * embrasse*.

Vivi: désoler de vous déranger mais la voiture et là.

Tous : *sort*. Trop cool.

Vivi: allé ope tout dans la voiture.

Tous: * mais les valises dans le coffre*. On est parti.

Ils sont partis direction l'aéroport.

Arriver le bas ils sont allé directement dans l'avion.

Dans l'avion.

Luffy: on peut dire qu'on est en vacances.

Nami: là on peut le dire.

Robin: * dans le bras de Zorro*. Moi j'y suis déjà.

Nami : normal.

Luffy:* prend Nami sur lui*. Viens là ma chérie.

Robin : tu la lâches plus ta Nami.

Luffy: plus jamais. *souri baka*.

Nami: moi non plus je ne te laisse pas partir.

Rose: que vous étiez bien romantique en ce moment.

Nami: toi, tu ne parles pas trop vite.

Rose: pourquoi sa?

Robin: te sur ace et en plus vous allez être parent.

Rose : oui je sais bien.

Vivi: vous avez de la chance.

Ace: plus ce que tu en pence.

Rose: * embrase ace*.

Sanji: qui veut un coke tel.

Nami et Robin : nous.

Vivi et Nojiko: nous de même.

Luffy: moi je veux de la bouffe.

Zorro: moi la même chose que ma chérie.

Robin : tu ne prends pas ton saké.

Zorro: non pas envie.

Nami: je suis étonné.

Tous:* rigole*.

Après tout se refus ménager. On est allé dormir.

Le lendemain matin.

Vivi: * regarde par la vitre*. Et les amies on est bientôt arrivé.

Nami: on voie la mer.

Robin: dès notre arrivée.

Luffy : direction la plage.

Tous: oui trop cool.

Arriver dans l'aéroport.

Nami : nous voilà la plage en arrive.

Luffy: * prend les valises de Nami bon on y va.

Robin: bien sur.

Les mecs portaient les valises jusqu'à la voiture.

Vivi : on va déposer les valises.

Nami: après ont mais les maillots de bain.

Robin : après en va se baignait.

Sanji: ok moi je préparais le barbecue.

Rose: je t'aiderais.

Ace: toi c'est repos.

Rose: et voilà je suis obligé d'aller me baigniez.

Les filles : avec nous.

Rose : oui.

Arriver devant la maison.

Rose: elle et trop grande.

Vivi: c'est normal.

Nami: on va bien de plaire ici.

Robin : oui

Nojiko: bon on prend nos valises direction les chambré de changer.

Les filles: oui souri et prend les valises je change et redescend*.

Les mecs: super les filles vous étés trop belle.

Nami: merci bon nous on y va.

Luffy: attend.* embrasse Nami*.

Nami: * emballe*. On peut y aller.

Zorro: non.

Robin : pourquoi sa?

Zorro: je n'ai pas eu mon bisou.

Rose: * rigole*.

Robin:* embrasse Zorro*.

Kosa : moi aussi.

Sanji : moi de même.

Vivi et Nojiko: * aller embrasser leurs mecs*.

Rose : on peut y aller.

Ace: non.

Rose: Oki * embrasse*

Les filles: a toute ta l'heure.* elles sont partis*.

Coter des mecs.

Sanji : bon allons chercher tout ce qui nous faut.

Luffy: la viande.* bave*.

Zorro: l'alcool.

Chopper: les légumes.

Sanji: du bois.

Ace : le charbon.

Sanji : on a tout. Bon on peut aller sur la plage prépare ça.

Les mecs : c'est parti.

Coter des filles.

Nami: * se jeter à l'eau*. Cool aller venez.

Vivi : j'arrive. * prend le ballon et va a l'eau*.

Robin : moi je vais bronzer.

Nojiko: moi je vais à l'eau. *part dans l'eau*.

Rose: Ba moi je reste là.

Robin : vient avec moi.

Rose: oki.

Nami, Nojiko et Vivi : * jouent avec le ballon*.

Robin et Rose: *bronze*.

Les mecs arrivés.

Sanji: aller jouer moi je m'occupe de ça.

Luffy: * déjà parti rejoindre sa Nami*.

Zorro: * parti voire robin*.

Ussop: moi je vais t'aider.

Chopper: mi aussi.

Franky: allé on sera 4.

Sanji : merci.

Ace: désolez-moi je pars.* parti rejoindre rose*.

Kosa: * part a l'eau*.

Chopper : aller c'est parti.

Sanji : * prépare le diner*.

Chopper : * installe les couvertures*.

Ussop: * mais la table*.

Franky: * fait de la musique*.

Coter dans l'eau.

Nami: c'est parti.* tire dans le ballon*.

Luffy: * tire sur Vivi*. Aller.

Vivi: * tire sur Kosa*.

Kosa: * tire sur Nojiko*.

Nami : c'est nous qui allons gagner.

Kosa: rêve toujours.

Vivi: nous sommes les plus fortes.

Luffy: nous sommes les champions.

Nojiko: dans te rêver.

Luffy et Kosa: a oui on va voir ça.

Nami: * tire *.

Kosa: * tire sur Nojiko*.

Nojiko: * tire sur luffy*.

Luffy: * tire sur Vivi*.

Vivi : * tire sur Kosa*.

Nami: on a gagné.

Kosa: on fait la revanche.

Luffy : non moi je veux ma Nami.

Nami: alors vient me cherche. * part en nagent*.

Du cou on temps.

Sanji : *hurle* à table.

Luffy : * fait demi-tour j'arrive.

Nami : *rigole* lui et sa bouffe.

Nojiko : j'avais un creux. * arrive*.

Vivi : j'avais faim. *arrive*.

Kosa : *porte Vivi arrive* moi aussi.

Ussop : * attaque à manger*.

Chopper : *mange aussi*.

Zorro : et ça peut pas nous attendre.

Ace : *saute sur la nourriture*. Manger.

Rose : *d'espérai*. Bon appétit.

Robin : *câline rose*. Oui bon appétit.

Franky : vive le repas merci Sanji.

Sanji : bon appétit.

Après avoir mangé on est tous allé se baigner dans l'eau.

Cette la fin de journée tout le monde avait décidé de manger sur la plage en amoureux.

Coter Zorro et Robin

.

Robin : c'est beau se coucher de soleil.

Zorro : c'est beau par ce que tu es avec moi.

Robin : ta raison. *embrasse*.

Zorro : *la prend dans ses bras et l'emballe*.

Coter de Sanji et Nojiko.

Sanji : Nojiko chérie.

Nojiko : oui mon Sandy-Chéri.

Sanji :* la prend dans ses bras* quel beau coucher de soleil.

Nojiko : oui il est très beau.

Sanji : *embrasse*.

Nojiko : *embrasse*

.

Coter de luffy et Nami.

Luffy : ma Nami.

Nami : oui mon luffy.

Luffy :* la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse*. C'est romantique.

Nami : avec se coucher de soleil.

Luffy :* se mais à genoux*.

Nami : luffy tu nous fais quoi.

Luffy : Nami veux-tu m'épouser. *sort une bague*.

Nami : *pleure*. Oui je le veux.

Luffy : *lui enfile la bague et l'embrasse*. Je t'aime tellement.

Nami : je t'aime à la folie. *emballe*.

Coter Vivi et Kosa.

Vivi : ta t'en rappeler des souvenirs.

Kosa : oui la première fois qu'on s'est connus.

Vivi : à * va dans les bras de Kosa*.

Kosa : avec se coucher de soleil en et au paradis.* embrasse*.

Vivi : oui c'est sur.

Coter de rose et ace.

Ace : viens par là toi.* l'attrape part les hanches*.

Rose : et. * embrasse*.

Ace : je t'aime.

Rose : je t'aime plus.

Ace : oui moi aussi. *caresse le ventre de Rose*.

Rose : à quoi tu pence ?

Ace : à n'autre enfant et à nous.

Rose : on est en vacances là.

Ace : Ba oui je sais bien.

Rose : alors pence à te d'étendre.

Ace : avec toi je suis au paradis.

Rose : oui *regarde le coucher de soleil*.

Ace : *emballe rose*.

Rose : *emballe*.

Ce soir tout le monde aller se coucher.

Pour passer une nuit au paradis du romantique.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Il sait passer des trucs dans la nuit cette très romantiques.

Le soleil se lever vers 9 heures du matin.

Coter Sanji et Nojiko.

Sanji : Nojiko-chérie. *lui fait un bisou sur le front*.

Nojiko : Mumm oui à quoi Sanji-Kan.

Sanji : c'est l'heure. *souri*.

Nojiko : déjà il est quelle heure bb.

Sanji : 9 heures passées.

Nojiko : à bon d'accord je vais aller me laver alors.

Sanji: d'accord ma puce* embrasse*.

Nojiko : *embrasse et part dans la salle de bain*.

Coter de Zorro et Robin.

Robin : Kikou bb. *souri* ;

Zorro : coucou ma chérie. *embrasse*.

Robin : ça va *embrasser*.

Zorro : très bien avec toi.

Robin : une nuit de rêve.

Zorro : oui.

Robin : et si on allait déjeuner.

Zorro : avec plaisir. *la porte et part*.

Coter Vivi et Kosa.

Kosa : Vivi chérie.* un bisou dans le dos*.

Vivi : *souri* oui mon cœur.

Kosa : c'est l'heure.

Vivi : oui je me lève.

Kosa : se vaudrait mieux.

Vivi : comment sa ?

Kosa : *la chatouille*.

Vivi : *rigole* c'est bon arrêté.

Kosa : allé viens.

Vivi : *s'habille * oui j'arrive.

Coter rose et ace.

Ace : *caresse les cheveux de Rose*.

Rose : * dort*.

Ace : debout princesse.

Rose : non *dort*.

Ace : *embrasse* à si.

Rose :* ouvre les yeux* pourquoi se lever ?

Ace : il est l'heure.

Rose : bon je vais me lever.

Ace : *embrasse et la sort du lit*. Je vais te lever.

Rose : je pouvais le faire.

Ace : oui mais avait envie.

Rose : merci. *embrasse*.

Ace : *embrasse et pars avec elle*.

Coter Nami et luffy.

Luffy : ma femme c'est l'heure. *embrasse*.

Nami : oui * souri et l'embrasse*.

Luffy : ton bien dort.

Nami : oui avec toi.

Luffy : moi aussi comme si j'étais au paradis.

Nami : avec la nuit de folie. *rougi*.

Luffy : *y repense et rougit ; oui je m'en rappelle bien.

Nami : on fait quoi.

Luffy : manger.

Nami : tu ne changeras pas te habitude * rigole* ;

Luffy : désoler* souri*.

Nami et luffy : *s'habille et rejoint les autres.

Dans le salon.

Luffy ; *hurle *Sandy j'ai faim.

Sanji : tu ne peux pas attendre.

Ace : *hurle* j'ai faim.

Sanji : j'ai compris * part préparait

Nojiko : *dégouter*. Mon homme.

Rose : désoler pour ça.

Nami : dsl grande sœur.

Robin : ou et passer mon homme.

Zorro : ZZZZZZZZZZZZ* dort* ;

Rose : je l'ai trouvé.

Robin : merci.

Rose : *tape* debout tête verte.

Zorro : ton un problème love du dimanche.

Robin : est.

Rose : *triste* merci beaucoup. *part*.

Zorro : j'ai dit quoi.

Ace : tu la insultais de lover du dimanche.

Zorro : est désolé *se prend une chaussure* ;

Rose : sa c'est pour toi.

Zorro : est mais désolé j'ai truc que tu étais.

Ace : Sanji.

Sanji : on parle de moi *avec le déjeuner a la main*.

Rose : il m'a dit que j'étais toi.

Zorro : je n'ai pas fait expert.

Robin : en plus de sa je n'ai jamais vie rose dire Zorro-d'amour.

Nami : oui luffy-chéri.

Vivi : ou kosa-d'amour.

Nojiko : et pas aussi Sanji-Chéri.

Ace : elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Luffy : bien d'accord *embrasse Nami*.

Zorro : bon s'est fini.

Nami : enfaite on a une chose à vous dire.

Luffy : Nami et moi on va se marier.

Nami et luffy : *embrasse* ;

Tous : félicitations.

Rose : tout mes veux de bonheur.

Nami : merci rose.

Ace : alors le frangin la fait.

Luffy : ça a été dur.

Zorro : a bon je te dirais sa quand j'aurais essayé.

Robin : quoi j'ai mal entendu.

Zorro : je parlais au sens figurait.

Robin : a oki. *déçu*.

Rose : dite les filles une après-midi entre filles.

Les filles : on est partante.

Ace : et moi tu me mais ou.

Nami : tout et les mecs vous avaient ca passait l'après-midi entre vous.

Luffy : oki comme ça on va parler de tout et de rein.

Les mecs : ça c'est cool.

Les filles sont parties après avoir déjeuner.

Elles sont parties faire les magasins.

Coter des mecs.

Luffy : alors les mecs on fait quoi.

Ace : on se dit tout.

Zorro : je suis parti.

Sanji : part aussi ;

Kosa : j'adore cette idée.

Luffy : je comment Zorro dit moi quand pence tu demandais la main de Robin.

Zorro : je ce n'est pas quand lui demander.

Ace : lances-toi.

Zorro : a oui et toi quand vas-tu lui demander.

Ace : j'attends le bon moment.

Kosa : Ba c'est le moment on est en vacances puis vous aller être parent.

Ace : oui bon Sanji comme c'est avec Nojiko.

Sanji : je suis au paradis.

Luffy : te au paradis avec toutes les filles.

Sanji : mais là ce n'est pas pareille.

Ace : a bon en quoi son change.

Sanji : avec elle je me sens bien et j'ai plus envie d'aller voir d'autres filles.

Tous sauf Sanji : elle a complètement fait tourner la tête.

Sanji : ouai et son fait quoi ?

Ace : ça ne nous fait rien.

Zorro : si ça me dérange.

Sanji : pas ma faute si je suis comme ça.

Luffy : *rigole-moi au moins j'ai fait ma demande.

Zorro : t'inquiet pas nous aussi on va la faire.

Luffy : a bon. *souri baka*.

Ace : oui on va si mettre.

Luffy : il serait temps.

Sanji : ai-je rêvé que Nojiko sois enceinte de moi.

Zorro : et moi de Robin.

Luffy : oui le seul qui a de la chance c'est ace.

Franky : à les mecs vous fait que parler de ça.

Kosa : et son fait quoi ?

Ussop : on est entre hommes.

Chopper : on est là pour faire les cons.

Luffy : ok on va faire les cons.

Coter des filles.

Nami : je suis la fille la plus heureuse.

Rose : et moi aussi.

Robin : la chance.

Vivi : on vous envie ;

Nami : moi je vais me marier.

Rose : et moi être maman.

Robin : ont rêvé des 2.

Vivi : oui grave.

Rose : ça vous dit de faire les boutiques.

Nami : *yeux en cœur* les boutiques au oui.

Robin : *rigole je suis parti.

Vivi : moi aussi.

Les Filles sont parti faites les boutiques.

Dans les boutiques.

Nami : je veux tout ça.

Rose : et moi cette robe.

Robin : moi c'est chaussure.

Vivi : les moi ce sac à main.

Nami : *saute avec un décolleté et une jupe*. Alors les filles.

Rose : magnifique.

Robin : te trop belle.

Vivi : on dirait un top-modèle.

Nami : merci les filles.

Robin : à moi *essayer les talons*.

Rose : elles te vont trop bien.

Nami : elles sont parfaites.

Vivi : j'aime trop.

Rose : à moi *part essayer la robe et revient*.

Robin : j'aime beaucoup.

Nami : elle et parfaitement assorti a toi.

Vivi : dommage quel ne soit pas de ma couleur.

Rose : si elle y et on peut toute l'acheter.

Vivi : bonne idée.

Nami : on sera tout identique.

Robin : on serait les 4 sœurs.

Nojiko : et moi on meut mes ou.

Robin : elle y est aussi pour toi.

Nami : alors les 5 sœurs.

Tous sauf Nami : oui.

Après sa elles sont rentrées rejoindre l'heure amoureuse.

Luffy : coucou ma femme. *embrasse*.

Nami : coucou mon homme.

Robin : salut mon chou ;

Zorro : salut ma puce *embrasse*.

Vivi : coucou mon Kosa.

Kosa : ma chérie* embrasse*.

Ace : ma princesse. *embrasse*.

Rose : *embrasse* mon amour.

Ussop : on dérange.

Tous sauf Ussop, chopper et Franky : non reste avec nous.

Chopper : j'ai faim.

Ussop : tu veux de la barbe-à-papa.

Franky : et du chocolat.

Sanji : je vais préparer sa.

Luffy : trop cool.

Chopper : vite Sanji je veux.

Rose : je veux de la barbe-à-papa.

Nami : j'avais oublié qu'elle adore ça.

Ace : merci de me le dit.

Luffy : je veux de la viande.

Nami : oui bien sur mon chéri.

Luffy ; merci Princesse *embrasse*.

Nami : *hurle*. Sanji prépara de la viande stp.

Sanji : oui nami-chérie.

Après 10 minutes après il revient avec tout le manger.

Chopper et Rose : *saute Sanji * n'aux barbes-à-papa

Tous : *rigole*.

Nami : tien mon chéri.

Luffy : merci ma Nami. *embrasse et mange sa viande*.

Robin : je t'ai ramené.

Zorro : ma bouteille de saké * Embrasse*.

Rose : trop bon.

Ace : tant que sa te plaît *embrassé*

Rose : merci : *embrasse* ;

Ace : ça a le gout de la fraise.

Nami : normal.

Sanji : bon appétit.

Tous : merci Sanji.

La fin de journée passer vite et la nuit tombe vite.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Le soir.

Ils sont allés faire une balade.

Zorro : Robin.

Robin : oui Zorro.

Zorro : ça te dit une virait en bateau.

Robin : avec plaisir mon chéri.

Zorro : *emmène Robin verre un bateau*.

Nami : 2 en moins.

Luffy : il veuille passer une soirée en amoureux.

Ace : c'est beau sa.

Rose : et moi j'ai encore faim.

Vivi : j'ai l'impression de voir luffy.

Sanji : tout ton fait.

Ussop : on va un luffy numéro 2.

Rose : pas ma faute.

Coter Robin et Zorro.

Zorro : veux-tu bien monte sur le bateau.

Robin : bien sur.

Zorro : *prend la main de Robin et l'aide à monter*.

Robin : merci.

Zorro : tu prends quoi;

Robin : un verre de saké.

Zorro : d'accord. *serre 2 verres de saké*.

Robin : merci mon cœur.

Zorro : de rien ma puce ;

Robin : que c'est beau ici.

Zorro : Robin.

Robin : oui Zorro.

Zorro : *à genoux veux-tu être ma femme.

Robin : *souri* oui plus que tout au monde.

Zorro : *mais la bague et emballe Robin*.

Robin : je t'aime tellement.

Zorro : moi aussi.

Coter des autres.

Kosa : dit Vivi n'a pas un feu d'artifice se soir ;

Vivi : si sur la plage.

Nami : on y va.

Luffy : à va être trop bien.

Rose : on va s'éclater.

Ace : *pence : moi j'ai mon idée*.

Franky : à quoi pence tu ace.

Ace : n'a rien.

Ussop : on y va faire la fête.

Ils sont tous allés au bord de la plage pour voir le feu d'artifice.

Nami : on reste tous ensemble.

Ace : non on peut visiter en couple.

Kosa : et après se rejoindre au concert.

Nami : oki pas de souci.

Vivi et Kosa : à tout à l'heure. *part main dans la main*.

Ussop : tu viens chopper.

Chopper oki.

Ussop et chopper : est tout *parti ;

Franky : bon je pars à plusieurs *parts.

Rose et ace : nous aussi on y va.

Sanji : oki les amoureux.

Rose et ace : *parte main dans la main*.

Nojiko : on va ou mon cœur.

Sanji : où tu veux Princesse.

Nami : il reste plus que toi et moi bb.

Luffy : on va manger une glace à 2.

Nami : oui avec plaisir.

Coter de Zorro.

Robin : on fait quoi;

Zorro : à un cadeau pour toi ;

Robin : a bon c'est quoi bb.

Zorro : il est dans 10 minutes.

Robin : bon alors on peut faire des câlins.

Zorro : avec plaisir.

Robin et Zorro : * câlin et embrasse puis s'emballe*.

Coter Sanji et Nojiko.

Nojiko : *regarde un couple danser*.

Sanji : tu veux dans ma chérie.

Nojiko : oui je veux bien.

Sanji : *prend Nojiko et l'emmène danser*.

Sanji et Nojiko : *danse*.

Coter Vivi Kosa.

Vivi : dit-on peut jouer à ses jeux.

Kosa : bien sur.

Vivi : * essayer d'attraper un poison*. C'est dur.

Kosa : je peux t'aider.

Vivi : stp mon cœur.

Kosa : *attrape un poison dans* et voila.

Vendeur : bravo je vous l'offre.

Vivi : bravo mon chéri. *embrasse*.

Kosa : mais de rien ma puce embrasse et après prend le sac avec le poison*.

Coter ace et Rose.

Ace : tu veux aller ou Princesse.

Rose : sur la plage.

Ace : d'accord on y va. *porte rose et vont à la plage*.

À la plage.

Rose : merci mon chou.

Ace : mais de rien.

Rose : d'ici on sera parfait pour le feu.

Ace : a oui ma puce.

Rose : j'en suis sur. *embrasse*.

Ace : *emballe*.

Rose : * entend de la musique*. Trop belle cette chanson.

Ace : *t'en la main*. Si mademoiselle veut bien danser.

Rose : avec plaisir. *Prends la main d'ace*.

Ace et Rose : *danse*.

Coter de Nami et luffy.

Luffy : alors il se tire quoi ce feu.

Nami : dans 2 minutes bb.

Luffy : a ma femme. *embrasse*.

Nami : je t'aime.

Luffy : moi aussi je t'aime.

Nami et luffy : *embrasse puis s'emballe*.

Coter chopper, Ussop et Franky.

Ussop : je suis pressé de voir le feu.

Chopper : moi je veux une barbe-à-papa.

Franky : bon on va chercher des barbes-à-papa et après on va à la plage.

Chopper et Ussop : oui c'est parti. *part avec Franky*.

Le feu d'artifice allait commencer.

Tout le monde était chacun de son côté.

Au moment du feu sois tiré.

Coter Nojiko et Sanji.

Nojiko : c'est trop cool.

Sanji : a oui attendu de voir sa. *se mais à genoux*.

Nojiko : te blesser.

Sanji : Nojiko-chérie veux-tu m'épouser.

Nojiko : *se jette sur Sanji oui je le veux.

Sanji : *lui mais la bague et l'embrasse*.

Nojiko : *l'embrasse*. Je t'aime.

Sanji : je t'aime aussi ma chérie.

Nojiko et Sanji : *regarder le feu*.

Coter Zorro et Robin.

Robin : c'est trop beau.

Zorro : oui tu peux le dire.

Robin : *se lève et s'assoie sur Zorro* c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'as fait.

Zorro : c'est normal quand on aime cette personne.

Robin : *embrasse*.

Zorro : *l'emballe et la porte à l'intérieur*.

Robin : monsieur câlin. *l'embrasse*.

Zorro : *la pose sur le lit*. Oui j'adore sa quand je suis avec toi.

Robin : *lui enlève sa chemise*. Petit coquin.

Zorro : *lui enlève sont haut*.

Robin : *lui enlève le bas et lui caresse le torse*.

Zorro : *lui fait saute sa jupe et embrasse le corps*.

Robin : *gémi et lui enlève le boxer et lui mordit l'oreille*.

Zorro : *lui enlève les sous-vêtements et l'embrasse de plaisir*.

Robin : *prise de plaisir lui caresse le bas*.

Zorro : *l'allonge sur le lit et la pénètre*.

Robin : *gémi et caresse les cheveux de Zorro*.

Zorro :* fait des va-et-vient et l'embrasse plein de plaisir*.

Robin : *gémi de plaisir* mmmmmm.

Zorro : * va encore plus vite*.

Robin : *hurle de plaisir*.

Après ce long événement ils se sont endormis.

Coter Kosa et Vivi.

Kosa : alors comme le trouves-tu ?

Vivi : il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

Kosa : c'est normal.

Vivi : oui par ce qu'on est ensemble.

Kosa : et pour sa aussi. *sort une boîte et se me a genou*.

Vivi : je n'y crois pas.

Kosa : mademoiselle Vivi veux-tu m'épouser.

Vivi : *avec un grand souri*. Oui pour tout l'or du monde.

Kosa : *se lève lui mais la bague et l'embrasse*. Je t'aime tellement ma chérie.

Vivi : tu lis dans maïs penser mon chou.

Kosa : c'est con et unie pour la vie.

Vivi : oui * l'embrasse*.

Kosa : *l'emballe*.

Vivi : c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Kosa : et du mieux aussi.

Coter de chopper, Franky et Ussop.

Chopper : *mange sa barbe-à-papa. Que c'est beau.

Ussop : je n'avais jamais vu de feu d'artifice comme ça.

Franky : moi non plus. *avec son coca*.

Chopper : je me demande ce que font les autres.

Franky : passer du temps en amoureux.

Ussop : tien ce n'est pas luffy et Nami là-bas.

Chopper : Ba si. *hurle* Nami, luffy on est là.

Ils sont allés verre Nami et luffy.

Nami : tien vous voila.

Chopper : oui où sont les autres.

Luffy : je ce n'est pas moi.

? : Coucou les amies.

Nami : tien coucou rose.

Luffy : à te voila le frangin.

Ace : et oui de retour.

Franky : alors cette balade.

Rose : j'ai adoré danser sur la plage.

Nami : son fait quoi ?

Rose : j'ai trop bien ;

Chopper : a fait tout ensemble alors.

Nami : a oui.

? : Nami- chérie et rose chérie.

Nami : tien voila Sanji et Nojiko.

Nojiko : re tout le monde.

Luffy : comment ça va.

Sanji : trop bien.

Nami et Rose : pourquoi tu es aussi content que sa Nojiko ?

Nojiko : Sanji ma demander en mariage.

Sanji : et oui *gêné*.

Roses, Nami et Nojiko : *sautent de joie* trop contente.

Luffy : *rigole* alors ta réussie.

Sanji : oui au moment que le feu d'artifice et commencer.

Ace : a que c'est beau sa.

Rose : et quoi d'autre.

Nojiko : on finisse de danser quand son arrivée.

Ussop : il n'a pas eu peur.

Franky : apparemment non.

Chopper : ça c'est un homme.

? : Re tout le monde.

Rose : Vivi et Kosa.

Vivi : et oui il se passe quoi là.

Nami : Sanji a demandé la main de Nojiko.

Kosa : alors je ne suis pas le seul à mettre lancer.

Nojiko : a toi aussi Vivi.

Vivi : *souri*. Et oui moi aussi Kosa m'a demandé ma main.

Rose : à bas félicitations à Vivi et Nojiko.

Nojiko et Vivi : merci rose.

Chopper : ils se sont tous donné le mot.

Ussop : j'ai l'impression que oui.

Franky : il ne reste plus que Rose et Robin.

Kosa et Sanji : on avait la même idée je pense.

Nami : a fait façon romantique.

Vivi : c'était merveille.

Nojiko : c'était magique.

Rose : vous vouliez me faire rêver les filles.

Kosa : je pense que oui *rigole*.

Sanji : elles sont heureuses.

Rose : à Ba on rentre.

Ace : faudrait mieux.

Nami : moi je suis crevé.

Nojiko : lessiver.

Vivi : dodo et vite.

Tous : on rentre alors.

Ils sont tous rentré pour passer la nuit.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23.

Arriver à la maison.

Nami : à quoi tu pence rose ?  
Rose : a Robin.  
Vivi : tu pence qu'il se passe quoi.  
Rose : je ne sais pas du tout.  
Nojiko : sur un bateau.  
Kosa : aller au lit à la place de parler de ça.  
Les filles : oui on y va. *part chacune dans leur chambre*.  
Luffy : je pense qui reste plus que toi ace.  
Ace : c'est bon j'ai le temps.  
Kosa : les filles ne vont pas la lâcher avec ça.  
Ace : oui mais elle est n'enceinte ce que vaux copine on pas.  
Sanji : oui mes bons nous on les aura après.  
Ussop : tous au lit.  
Tous sauf les filles et Ussop : d'accord.

Ils sont tous allés dormir.

Le lendemain matin.  
Les premiers levers.

Dans le salon.

Luffy ; j'ai faim moi.  
? : Te pas le seul.  
Luffy : salut rose te déjà debout toi.  
Rose : Ba oui j'ai faim.  
Luffy : on se demande pourquoi.  
Rose : par ce que je suis enceinte baka.  
Luffy : a oui.  
Rose: tu veux manger quoi?  
Luffy: viande* bave*.  
Rose: d'accord. * part préparée*.

5 minutes plus tard.

Rose : voilà luffy ta viande.  
Luffy: merci.* mange*.  
Rose : de rien * mange*.  
Luffy: trop bon.  
Rose: * rigole*.  
? : Salut.  
Rose : salut Sanji.  
Luffy: j'ai encore faim.  
Sanji: je vais préparer son bonjour rose chéri.  
Rose: allé bon j'ai encore un creux.  
Sanji : son arrivée rose- chérie * emmène les plats* luffy : * mange *. Merci.  
Rose : merci * souri et mange *.

Sanji : alors.  
Luffy : trop bon.  
Rose : c'est délicieux.  
? : Salut.  
Rose: tien Robin.  
Robin: on est rentré.  
Zorro: est je ne sais pas faire le déjeuner* gêner *.  
Sanji: Ba c'est pré.  
Robin: merci.  
Zorro: merci love du dimanche.  
Sanji: de rien cactus.  
Rose : alors ça c'est passer comment.  
Robin : * souri*.  
Rose : toi aussi il a fait sa demande à en voie tond souri.  
Zorro: Ouai qui a d'autres.  
Rose : Sanji et Kosa.  
Robin aller fille est au paradis  
Luffy: Ouai a plus que Rose  
Rose : ce n'est pas presser tu sais.  
Sandy: Ouai et t'enceinte c'est important quand même.  
Rose : aller mange.  
Robin: * mange*.  
Sanji: * mange* Zorro: * mange*.  
Les autres : * arrivent*. Salut tout le monde.  
Rose: salut tout le monde.  
Robin: salut.  
Vivi : te de retour.  
Robin : ouais et Zorro m'a demandé.  
Vivi: comme nous.  
Zorro: Ouai se c'est.  
Nami : bon on mange.  
Ace : j'ai la dalle.  
Nami : tu pourrais manger un éléphant.  
Tous sauf ace: * rigole*.  
Ace : Ouai c'est vrai.  
Rose : je n'ai pas fini de cuisiner alors.  
Nami : moi non plus.  
Luffy: suis comme le frérot.  
Ace : et on et fier.  
Nami et Rose : * déprime*.

Robin : mes pauvres.  
Nojiko: Ouai mes bons l'amour peut tout changer.  
Vivi: ne pas perdre courage.  
Ussop : ok fait quoi aujourd'hui.  
Chopper: eut la plage.  
Franky : bonne idée.  
Nami suit part.  
Ace : oui moi aussi.  
Luffy: je suis.

Rose : moi je reste là.  
Robin: moi aussi.  
Zorro : a la place.  
Vivi: plage.  
Sanji : plage.  
Nojiko: je suis.  
Tous sauf Rose et Robin: plage.  
Rose et Robin : sens nous.  
Tous : pourquoi?  
Rose : moi j'ai des trucs à faire.  
Robin : je vais aider rose.  
Tous sauf Robin et Rose: ok * parte à la plage*.

Coter de la plage.

Luffy: ma puce tu viens à l'eau.  
Nami: oui j'arrive.  
Vivi : attention j'arrive. *saute a l'eau*.  
Kosa: ma chérie.  
Nojiko: ta voulue nous faire quoi là?  
Vivi : un plongeons.  
Kosa: Ba c'est louper la puce.  
Vivi: pas grave.* coule Kosa*.  
Sanji : bravo Vivi jolie.  
Nojiko: * coule Sanji*. vengeance.  
Zorro: a oui on va voir ça.* coule Nojiko*.  
Nami: attention.* coule Zorro*.  
Ace: a oui.* coule Nami*.  
Vivi: * coule ace*. Tiens.  
Ussop: * coule Vivi. Je suis le plus fort.  
Luffy: non.* coule Ussop*.  
Franky: * coule luffy*. C'est moi le gagnant.  
Chopper: et non je suis encore là moi.  
Franky: * nage après chopper*. Je vais t'attraper et te couler.  
Chopper:* nage a toute vitesse*. Au secoue Ussop.  
Nami: va si chopper.  
Vivi: te le plus fort.  
Nojiko : et le plus intelligent.  
Chopper: * se retourne et coule Franky*. J'ai gagné.  
Luffy: pas juste.  
Zorro: Ouai.  
Ussop: bravo.  
Franky : je me suis fait avoir.  
Sanji: comme un débutant.  
Ace: Ouai.

Coter Robin et Rose

Robin : on fait quoi.  
Rose: ranger de bordel.

Robin: a oui c'est vrai  
Rose : ils ont fait un de c'est bordel.  
Robin: je voie ça.  
Rose : aller c'est parti.  
Robin: * commence à ranger*.  
Rose : aller courage.

2 heures après Robin et Rose on finit de ranger la maison.  
Puis elles sont allées dans la piscine.

Robin : son fait du bien.  
Rose : au oui.  
Robin : alors avec ace.  
Rose : ça se passe bien.  
Robin : il te la pas demander.  
Rose : non. T.T  
Robin : il le fera bien un jour  
Rose : je sais mais là le plus important s'est suivi enceint de lui.  
Robin: oui et tu sais quoi une fille ou un mec.  
Rose: je n'ai pas encore fait échographie.  
Robin : à tu la fait quand.  
Rose: dans un mois.  
Robin : cool.  
Rose : mon ace sera en cour.  
Robin : avec qui tu y vas.  
Rose : je ne sais pas encore. T.T  
Robin: si tu veux je peux venir.  
Rose : merci Robin.  
Robin : de rien.

Après sa tour le petit groupe a débarqué dans la maison.

Luffy : coucou les filles.  
Robin et Rose : coucou tout le monde.  
Ace : ma chérie.  
Rose : mon cœur.  
Ace : * saute à l'eau*.  
Ussop : bon a l'eau.  
Tous : * saute à l'eau*. Cool.  
Rose : bravo.  
Vivi : eh oui.

Après sa ils sont tous rentrés manger aller dormir.

Suite dans 30 coms

Je suis vraiment désoler du retards j'étais a coure d'idée.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Une semaine était passée il ne reste plus que 2 jours ici avant de repartir chez eux.  
Le matin. Flue un réveillé coriace.

Luffy: * hurle dans toute la baraque* j'ai faim.  
Sanji: la ferme sa dort.  
Ace : * hurle* j'ai faim.  
Nami et rose : ce n'est pas fini. * déprime*.  
Robin: * rigole*. Ba les filles.  
Rose : Nami sa te dit une balade sur le bateau.  
Nami : au oui.  
Ace et luffy : on vient.  
Nami : Ouai.  
Rose d'accord.  
Sanji : c'est près.

Après le petit déjeuner Nami, Rose, Luffy et ace sont parti faire un virais en bateau.

Coter autre.

Robin : ça vous va une journée au centre commercial.  
Zorro : oui ma puce.  
Vivi: bonne idée.  
Kosa: tant que ça vous plaît.  
Nojiko: à oui on adore ça.  
Sanji: je ferais tout pour toi mon ange.  
Ussop: c'est bon nous on reste là.  
Chopper : oui a la plage.  
Franky: Ouai cool.  
Robin : alors a tout.

Robin, Zorro, Vivi, Kosa, Nojiko et Sanji sont partis. Faire les magasins.

Coter du bateau.

Nami : aller vient rose ont du maïs en maillot de bain.  
Rose : j'arrive. * part avec Nami et rêvent*.

Ace : ça vous va très bien.  
Luffy : trop belle à femme.  
Rose merci due compile.  
Luffy : tout aussi te belle.  
Nami merci les garçons.  
Rose : enfin un peu seul.  
Ace : * la prend dans ses bras*. Enfin un peu de temps avec toi.  
Nami : ou trop chou.  
Luffy : nous aussi on est chou.  
Rose : * rigole* luffy.

Nami : Ouai trop chou.  
Ace: * caresse le ventre à Rose*. Coucou toi.  
Rose : * souri*. Tu pence à lui ou elle.  
Ace: Ouai et puis a toi aussi.  
Nami: aller vient luffy on va à l'arrière du bateau.  
Luffy: oui cool.* part a l'arrière*.  
Nami : a tout.  
Rose : oui pas de bêtises à des chambres pour ça.  
Nami : t'inquiet pas pour nous.  
Rose et ace était seul enfin.

Coter d'Ussop, Chopper et Franky.

Ussop : enfin on est à la place.  
Chopper : Ouai sent les amoureux.  
Franky : oui on est entre mecs.  
Ussop: * saute à l'eau*. Elle est bonne.  
Chopper : * mais c'est boue*. Arrive.  
Franky: * cour dans l'eau* je suis là.

Puis ils font des jeux. Il s'amuse bien.

Coter du centre commercial.

Nojiko: Robin et Vivi venez vite.  
Robin : j'arrive.* cours*.  
Vivi : à c'est trop beau.  
Kosa : pas aussi beau que toi.  
Vivi : * rigole* chou.  
Nojiko : Sandy tu veux que je prenne laquelle.  
Sanji : tout mon ange.  
Robin : vive mes dépenses.  
Zorro : pas grave.  
Robin Vivi et Nojiko essayer des robes puis les mecs Les regarde.

Coter du bateau.

Nami et luffy.

Nami : * bronze*.  
Luffy : chérie j'ai faim.  
Nami : toujours ta faim.  
Luffy : pas ma faute.  
Nami : contrôle-toi.  
Luffy : d'accord. *embrasse*.

Coter ace et rose.

Ace : Rose.  
Rose : oui ace.  
Ace : regarde-moi au moins.  
Rose : *regarde ace*. Oui.  
Ace : rose veux-tu être ma femme.  
Rose : * saute sur l'ace*. Oui, oui et oui.  
Ace : *l'embrasse et lui me sa bague*. Je t'aime.  
Rose : moi aussi je t'aime suivi trop contente.  
Ace : moi aussi.  
Rose : *rigole*.  
Ace : oui avec toit et l'enfant que tu attends.  
Rose : *souri*. Te un amour.

Après un long après midi ils sont tous rentré à la maison.

Ussop : re ça va.  
Luffy : trop bien.  
Nami : il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul.  
Robin : pourquoi il a voulu sauter.  
Rose : pire que ça il voulait conduire le bateau.  
Chopper : peur de mourir.  
Ace : oui moi je vais être papa.  
Robin : ta tu la lâches plus te rose.  
Ace : son risque pas je l'ai demandé de devenir ma femme.  
Sandy : ba enfin on vieux tu es en retard.  
Luffy : on va faire la fête.  
Tous sauf luffy : ouai c'est parti.

Ils sont tous allés au super marcher pour acheter tout ce qu'il faut après si sont rentrés faire la fête.

Luffy : je suis parti.  
Ussop : je suis le plus fort.  
Nami : a bon. *regarde qui tue* ;  
Ussop : *peur*. Je n'ai rien dit.  
Rose : *rigole* bravo ma nami  
Luffy : c'est ma nami à moi.  
Ace : et c'est ma rose.  
Robin :* rigole tiens des jaloux.  
Nami et rose : je t'aime. *Se fait un câlin*.  
Robin : et moi.  
Nami : on t'aime aussi.  
Zorro : *prend robin dans ses bras* c'est ma femme.  
Robin : et moi qu'il aurait cru qu'il aller se marier avec son saké.  
Zorro : *fait la tête*.  
Nami : tu la vexais.  
Robin : *embrasse* fait pas la tête je rigole.  
Rose : *triste*.  
Ace : ta quoi ma chérie.

Rose : demain on doit rentrer.  
Nami : déprime totale.  
Nojiko : ce n'est pas vous qu'il attaque les examens.  
Ace : si moi.  
Sandy : ma chérie je serais là pour t'aider.  
Nojiko : oui si seulement tu ne pouvais pas passer mes examens à ma place.  
Rose : moi je veux bien.  
Ace : non toi ça va être maison.  
Rose : snif je n'aime pas rester seul.  
Nami : tu viens en cours.  
Rose : eu.  
Robin : avec ce qui s'est passé tout le lycée parle sur elle.  
Ace : elle viendra avec moi.  
Luffy : mais elle est dans n'autre classé.  
Rose : non plus maintenant on veut plus de moi en cours.  
Robin : on va faire quelque chose pour ça.  
Vivi : alors c'est tout qui va être mis dans le bureau de barbe blanche.  
Rose : oui je ne l'ai jamais vue et il y aurait aussi Garp.  
Luffy : tien papi.  
Ace : on va parler à barbe blanche et à papi.  
Rose : non il veuille savoir qui est le père de l'enfant.  
Nami : ça va être un problème.  
Vivi : aller au lit demain débute 7 heures du matin.  
Rose : oui maman. *part se coucher*.  
Vivi : T.T. *triste*.  
Kosa : bravo aller dodo ma chérie.  
Vivi : oui.

Ils sont tous allés aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin.

Luffy : debout j'ai faim.  
Ace : moi aussi.  
Rose : vos bouches.  
Vivi : merci au réveille.  
Nojiko : ils sont bien comme réveille pour le mâtin.  
Nami : non j'ai encore envie de l'envoyer dans le mur.  
Rose : pareille.  
Robin : ça n'a pas réveillé le mien.  
Rose : Zorro ta femme est partie sens toi ;  
Zorro : non pas ma femme * se réveille*.  
Robin : merci rose.  
Rose : sa marche a tous les cous.  
Nami : aller au avaliser au revoir la maison.  
Tous : oui.

Ils ont préparé leur valise, déjeuners et après ils sont partis prend l'avion direction chez eux. Avec 5 heures d'avion pour rependre demain les cours.


End file.
